


Jacob Frye X Madeline Shrike (OC) Oneshots

by Hope_Ivery_OW273



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Basically a bunch of oneshots with my OC, F/M, Jacob Frye - Freeform, Older Jacob Frye, Oneshots to help improve my writing, Wanted a place to store them so they don't get lost on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Ivery_OW273/pseuds/Hope_Ivery_OW273
Summary: Basically just a collect of oneshots I'll write about Jacob Frye from Assassin's Creed Syndicate and my AC OC Madeline Shrike. This is the first time I've written anything for Syndicate or Assassin's Creed in general so I'm really excited! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated if you enjoyed reading any of the oneshots. I also enjoy receiving any writing tips or advice on what I can do to improve my writing, grammar, etc. I hope you enjoy! If you have any questions or concerns regarding my character, feel free to message me here on AO3 or on Tumblr @maddieautobot273





	1. Madeline Shrike's Bio

**Name:** Madeline Shrike   
**Age:** 20

 **Description:** Pale skin, brown eyes with long darker brown hair that falls just below her shoulders, thick build. Usual sticks with wearing her magician attire, a white blouse that exposes the shoulders, a black corset overtop (during the fall and winter, wears a matching black jacket over top), golden skirt (front just below her thighs, back below the knees), stockings, and black knee high boots. Scottish accent.

 **Bio:** Madeline Shrike always had a fascination with magic since she was a little girl. It first started when her parents took her to her first carnival, but it kicked into over-drive a few years later when she discovered that her uncle, John Henry Anderson, was a magician. A quite famous one at that. With her parents always away on business trips, Madeline was for the most part raised by her uncle in Kincardinshire, Scotland, where she could continue her magical education.

As she grew up to age 18, she became the opening act of a few of her uncle’s shows, and her skills caught the eyes, ears, and hearts of many people throughout Scotland. News of her skills stretched out all the way to London, where she was personally invited to become a member of the city’s Magic Club (Which would later become The Magic Circle in 1905). Once she turned 20 years old, Madeline packed her bags and set out for London, England to begin her solo career.

For the first 2 months, Madeline made a decent living with her shows, though there were some struggles, considering the Blighters control. She performed at orphanages for the children, a street performance here and there, and occasionally performed late night gigs at various pubs throughout the city, even made herself a friendly rival, a young 15 year old apprentice by the name of  Adelaide Herrmann (Who would later be known as possibly the world’s greatest female magician). It was at one of these shows were she met her first love. They dated for almost a month until one night, the man attacked her in her home and made off with most of her money, leaving the city before police could catch him.

Since that day, while Madeline has vowed to not let the event halt her passion for magic, she was cautious and fearful of what may become of her if something like this happened again with another man. She feared that she may never actually get the chance to love again, until one faithful day, she met the one and only, Sir Jacob Frye.      

 

******

The oneshots I write will be about various adventures and events Madeline will take with Jacob whether it be fighting alongside the Rooks against the Blighters or exploring into her romance with the Assassin, there are plenty of stories to tell! 


	2. 1. Madeline VS. The Blighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions or concerns regarding my character, feel free to message me here on AO3 or on Tumblr @maddieautobot
> 
> Words:1379

A group of Blighters had invaded the Magic Club, sent on a mission to find and kill Madeline Shrike. She had been hanging around with Jacob Frye, the leader of The Rooks, as of late, assisting him in fighting against what remains of the Blighters after the death of Templar Grandmaster, Crawford Starrick.

  
It was late into the night, and Madeline had decided to spend the night at the club to help herself and her fellow Magicians prepare for an upcoming spring festival. Just as she was leaving her dressing room, she knew something was amiss when she spotted two Blighters lurking around the stage. She looked over at Adelaide Herrmann, her young apprentice, bringing her finger to her lips as she signaled her to stay quiet. “Find Jacob and his Rooks,” she commanded with a whisper. “I’ll try to stall them until they arrive,”

  
“Miss Shrike, I can’t just leave you here,” the girl protested.

  
“And I can’t have you anywhere near those monsters,” Madeline stated. “Go, through the back,”

  
The 15-year-old nodded reluctantly before slowly heading back the way she came, quietly slipping through the back exit of the theater.

  
Madeline crouched down low as she focused her attention back on the two Blighters. She did not know whether there were more lurking throughout the building, but for now her main concern were the two she could see. The closest one made his way up on stage, a pistol on his hand. The magician grabbed a wet wash cloth from the floor, slowly sneaking behind the Blighter. She sprang up, shoving it into his mouth before pulling his jacket down from his back, forcing him to drop the weapon as she used the jacket to tie up his wrists around one of the ropes used to open/close the curtain. His screams were muffled by the cloth as she pulled a lever, the man flying up into the air, disappearing into the upper level of the backstage.

  
She knew that his lackey would have heard it and that they’d be on their way over to investigate. She did not know however if dealing with that one would be as easy to take care as was their partner.

  
“Oi!” A female voice shouted.

  
Madeline looked over to see a female Blighter running straight for her. She quickly bolted in the opposite direction. She ran passed a table, swiping a pair of handcuffs from the smooth surface as she whipped around and punched the female Blighter square in the nose. When she was distracted, she handcuffed her ankle with one end and then the other end with one of the legs of the table.   
It wasn’t enough, however. The Blighter pulled out a sharp knife, cutting the chain in the middle of the cuffs. As she charged towards the magician, weapon at hand, Madeline reached into her left jacket pocket, pulling out some playing cards. She flicked them at the Blighter, and her opponent was surprised to see that each time she tossed them, the cards sparked and caught fire. The Blighter swung her knife at each of them as she pushed on, cornering Madeline behind a blue curtain. After the last card was thrown, Madeline ducked behind the curtain.

  
“You can’t hide from me!” The Blighter shouted before charging forward and began stabbing the curtain multiply times. However, she did not see any blood stains, or felt another body present. She shoved the curtain aside to see that Madeline had vanished. “What the hell?” She hissed.

  
A whistle caught her attention as she looked behind her to see the magician standing before her. The Blighter took hold of a crate, pushing it forward as the wheels drove straight for her. However, it was all an illusion. Ms. Shrike wasn’t there. It was a mirror. The crate crashed, shattering the glass. Before the Blighter could comprehend what had happened, Madeline suddenly dropped down from above, shoving the Blighter to the floor, stepping on her back.   
She swiped the knife from her hand, pointing it at her as a warning not to get up. The entrance doors of the auditorium opened as her apprentice returned, along with Sir Jacob Frye and a few of his Rooks.

  
“Ms. Shrike!” The girl exclaimed.

  
“I’m alright,” Madeline yelled back with assurance, catching her breath.

  
The female Blighter suddenly swung around, knocking the knife out of Madeline’s hands and shoved her down to the side. Adelaine shrieked with a yelp as Jacob barked orders at his two rooks. Madeline glanced down at herself, noticing a tear and few scratches on her upper right arm. The Blighter reclaimed the knife, looking over at the magician with a nasty glare.

  
“Wait, wait, wait–!” Madeline pleaded, stretching her hands out towards her.  
It caught her attention as she stopped, staring at her. Madeline noticed that looking between the Blighters’ legs, Jacob had jogged forward, using his grappler to fly up into the catwalk high above the stage floor. If she could just buy him enough time…

  
“What is it?” The Blighter snarled.

  
Madeline waved her hands suddenly, flexing them as playing cards suddenly appeared between her fingers.

  
“Really?” The Blighter mocked.

  
“Yep,” Madeline piped as she flicked a card at the Blighter.

  
To the Blighter’s belief, the card scratched at her cheek, cutting her. Wasn’t as sharp like a knife, but none the less, it sure as hell stun. “Ow!”

  
Madeline continued to toss playing cards like throwing knives at the Blighter as she managed to bring herself to her feet. After the last card was thrown, the Blighter’s face was covered with tiny red marks. She tightened the grip on the handle of her knife, smirking at the Magician evilly. “It looks like you’re all out of tricks,”

  
“I am, but he isn’t,” The Magician replied.

  
Before she could even comprehend what, the girl had meant, Jacob soared down from above, landing on top of the Blighter as he forced her to the floor, summoning his hidden blade as he assassinated her by jabbing the blade right through the back of her neck.

  
He pulled the blade back, slowly standing up from his kneeling position as he met Madeline’s gaze. “Are you alright?”

  
Sighing with relief, Madeline nodded in reply. “Grand,”

  
“Eh, boss!” A voice called.

  
The pair looked over to see the two Rooks Jacob brought along, pull the tied-up Blighter down from the side of the stage, releasing him before grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back. Jacob turned back to glance at his female companion as Adelaine quickly rushed over to her teacher, hugging her.

  
“Did you do that?” He questioned with surprise.

  
“It was difficult, but I managed,” She confirmed, returning the assuring gesture towards the younger girl. “But it didn’t help to learn from the best,”  
  
Jacob chuckled, adjusting his top hat as he stepped away from the dead body. “I wasn’t aware your uncle taught you how to fight using card tricks,”

  
Madeline giggled at the thought before her cheeks flared a light pink, smiling at the man. “Actually, I was referring to a handsome assassin I know.”

  
Jacob paused for a moment, processing what the woman had said before he too blushed slightly, a light-hearted chuckle escaping his lips as he looked at Madeline fondly, stepping closer towards her. “You’re too kind, love,”

  
“Adelaine,” Madeline spoke, looking down at the girl. “Why don’t you head on home, now? I think that’s enough excitement for one night,”

  
“I can take her home,” the female Rook volunteered. Adelaine left with her as the remaining Rook picked up the Blighter body to dispose of it properly. To everyone’s surprise, there wasn’t a blood stain anywhere on the wooden floor. Jacob’s kill was quick and clean.

  
“Would you like some company for the night?” Jacob offered.

  
“I’d like that,” Madeline smiled, rewarding the assassin a peck on the lips.  
  
Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping Madeline close as she led him out of the auditorium and towards the residency of the Club building. After going through an event like that, it wouldn’t hurt to have someone you love deeply by your side, to keep you safe and protected from any more nightmares such as that far from their sights.


	3. 2. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions or concerns regarding my character, feel free to message me here on AO3 or on Tumblr @maddieautobot273

It was just a little after eleven at night, and Jacob had promised Madeline that he would stop by her place for a visit after exploring about London in search of his targets. After those deeds were done, he stood before her lodgings. The lights illuminated from the inside, indicating to the assassin that the woman was still surprisingly up at this hour. When he had come to know Madeline, he knew that she usually retired earlier in the night, to head to the Magic Club first thing in the morning to practice her tricks before heading off to do her street performances, if she didn’t have a gig planned anyways.

  
Using his eagle vision, Jacob searched around and found a spare key the magician had hid for him to use to enter her home. Previously, Jacob would casually find his way inside through one of the windows, however that quickly came to a stop when one of Madeline’s kind, yet quite old neighbors alerted the police, thinking Jacob was a robber. Let’s just say that the pair didn’t want a repeat of that event.

  
Jacob unlocked the door, stepping inside as he shut the door behind him. “Love? Sorry it took me so long, those buggers were quite difficult to catch this time around,”

  
As he proceeded down the hallway, he did not hear a reply from his lover. This concerned him slightly as he stepped into the living room. The room was cluttered with papers, a few books here and there, and one or two stage props. This was odd for him. Normally she kept the place tidy and clean.

  
“Maddie?” He called again, looking around the room.

  
He picked up a few pieces of paper, glancing at them. They appeared to be rough drafts of original tricks? Performance ideas?

  
“What are you up to?” He quietly muttered to himself.

  
He set the papers back down as he left the room, finding the stairs as he made his way to the second floor. Finding the door that led to her room, Jacob gently knocked his knuckles against the door. To his surprise, it wasn’t locked. When he touched it, the door creaked slightly?

  
“Maddie?” He spoke again, pushing the door open.

  
When he poked his head inside, he at last found his love. The woman was snoozing on her bed, fast asleep. More papers and books were littered along the sheets with her. Jacob sighed, a small smile creeping up on his lips.

  
“You were up studying again, it seems,” he realized.

  
Slowly and quietly proceeding deeper into the room, he carefully moved some of her notes out of the way before taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed. Reaching over, his hand gently caressed her cheek before moving a few stray strands of hair out of her face. She seemed so peaceful, it was practically breath-taking.

  
Upon feeling his warm touch, Madeline shifted slightly, a low hum vibrated in her throat as she slowly opened her eyes, meeting the assassin’s gaze. “Jacob?”

  
“Eh love,” He smiled. “My apologies for the late arrival,”

  
“You actually came,” She realized. Sitting up from her spot on the end, she realized the mess she had made here, and downstairs. With an agitated sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair. “Aw rubbish! The place is a mess…”

  
Jacob chuckled lightly, guiding her chin for her to return her gaze towards him. “It’s quite alright love, I don’t mind the mess too much. Although I am curious as to why your home has been transformed into this state. Were you up studying again?”

  
“A bit,” Madeline answered with uncertainty. Jacob moved his hand away as the girl covered her mouth as she yawned. Up close, Jacob could see the dark circles under her eye lids.

  
“How long has this gone on for?” He questioned.

  
“What time is it?” She asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

  
Jacob laughed with a tease as his smile grew back. “Long enough it seems,” He stood up from the bed, walking over to her dresser as he opened one of the drawers, bringing out her night gown. “I don’t mean to question your fashion sense my dear, but I do believe that what you’re wearing doesn’t look too comfortable to sleep in,”

 

“For your information, it’s quite comfortable,” She playfully teased with a scoff.

  
Jacob walked back towards her, handing the Magician the gown, “Go on and get yourself ready for bed, I’ll clean up,”

  
The girl smiled, taking it in kind with a smile. “Thank you, my Ace of Hearts,”

  
He gently guided her aside to the bathroom where she could change, shutting the door behind her. He gathered all her notes and books, putting them aside on her desk. Once they were taken care off, Jacob set aside his top hat, jacket, tie, vest, dress shirt, and boots on a chair near the window, keeping his trousers on as he left his chest exposed.

  
He climbed into bed just as Madeline reemerged, changed into her nightgown for a proper night’s sleep. Jacob patted the spot beside him, inviting her to join him. She giggled, smiling as she climbed in beside him, cuddling up beside him as Jacob adjusted the covers for them both. “There we go, all snug like a bug in a rug,” he teased.

  
She laughed at the joke, feeling him wrap an arm around her waist to pull her just a tad closer towards him, her head resting against his chest. “Thank you again, Jacob, and I’m sorry we couldn’t really do anything tonight.”

  
“That’s quite alright, love,” He assured her. “What I have planned for you, can wait until morning,”

  
He kissed her forehead before gently pecking her lips before she could even have a chance to react at what he had said. The girl blushed madly, a contagious smile forming as she nestled herself against him, the power of slumber taking over once again as her eyes slowly closed on her, her head and right hand resting on his chest. “Goodnight… Jacob,”

  
“Goodnight, love,”


	4. 3. Too Much To Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or concerns about my character, feel free to message me here on AO3 or on Tumblr @maddieautobot273

For the last couple of hours, Madeline and Jacob had gone out to a local pub with the Rooks. The magician admits that she may have had a tad too much to drink, which means it was time to call it a night and head on home. The couple agreed to spend the rest of the night back at her place, so now Madeline was off to search and retrieve Jacob. She asked around, and a Rook said that he spotted him heading outside. “Probably to get some air,” he spoke.

When Madeline made her way out front, she looked around the street and didn’t see the Assassin. Where could he have gone to? She made her way down the street, placing her hand along the outside wall to support her. As she drew near an alley, a quiet streak of, what… dripping water? Was that it? Whatever it was, it caught Madeline’s ear as she walked closer towards the source of the noise.

As she turned the corner, she almost ran smack into Jacob… right arm pressed against the wall, pants unbuckled and– “Christ!” She yelped, whipping around as she hid her face with her hand. Luckily she managed to only see the faint yellow liquid squirting out. There was a time and place to see a certain something, and here and now was definitely not it. With a hiss, she moved her hand away from her face, eyes shut. “Jacob? Are you actually taking a piss right there and now?”

“Sorry, love! The privy was occupied and I couldn’t wait,” Jacob apologized.

Judging by the sound of his voice and his demeanor, it appeared that he wasn’t as drunk as he normally was on a out going like this. Once Jacob was doing lubricating himself, he dressed his pants back on, turning to look at Madeline’s backside with a heart warming chuckle. “It’s alright, you can look, love,”

Sighing with relief, Madeline began to turn in her place. “Thank you—” But due to her slight buzz from the drinks she’s had, she misplaced her footing and nearly tripped if it wasn’t for Jacob catching her last minute.

“Maddie–! Are you alright?” He asked, helping her back up.

“Yes,” she breathed heavily, recovering from the small panic attack. “I just became all dizzy for a moment,”

Jacob gently cupped her chin, motioning for Madeline to look at him. He took in her appearance, her face, her eyes before coming to a conclusion. “You don’t seem well, love…”

“Oh, that…” The magician flushed slightly, turning her head away ever so slightly. “I believe I may have had one pint too many tonight,”

Jacob’s eyes widened as he gasped playfully, smirking. “Madeline Shrike having too much to drink? That’s a surprise,”

Madeline scoffed at the Assassin, rolling her eyes at the man. “You’re the one to talk. I was expecting you to have downed a few more by now,”

He shrugged. “I thought about it, and while I do enjoy celebrating with my Rooks, am I not allowed to be well enough so I can escort my precious Maddie home safely?” He hummed with a grin.

Madeline saw his face and couldn’t help but giggle, a bright smile on her face. “Fair enough,”

“Right then,” Jacob straightened himself out, stepping out of the alley before extending his arm towards Madeline to take. “Shall we?” 

Madeline took his arm gladly, feeling the leather of his jacket with her fingers. “We shall,”

The two smiled at each other, sharing a quick kiss before proceeding down the street and away from the lively pub to retire for the night.   
  



	5. 4. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first oneshot with 40 year old Jacob from the Jack The Ripper DLC! This oneshot takes place just before the start of it, and it also gives a brief summary of what Madeline’s life with Jacob was like for the last 20 years. Shout out to @Oreana for allowing me permission to use her Syndicate OC Emmett in this oneshot

The shouts of the train conductor and the whistle of the mode of transportation startled Madeline out of her train of thought. It was now time, and she hated every second of it. The year was 1888. The last 2 decades of peace in London were greatly needed. With the reign of Crawford Starrick at an end, the Blighters crumbled. Jacob and Madeline’s romance blossomed overtime and they eventually married. They had 2 children, 2 identical twin boys in fact, and they had a striking resemblance to their father. Their names were Jeffery and Michael, impossible to tell the two apart until one day Michael tripped and accidentally cut himself on his right cheek.

  
Over the years, they learned of their father’s identity within the Assassin’s and the British Brotherhood. When they were old enough, Jacob gave them the choice of joining the Assassins. The two boys trained closely with their father, and while Jeffery enjoyed going out into the field and hunting Templars, Michael preferred to keep at a distance, to study and research their enemies, and learn more about the history of the Assassin’s, as he put it, “Just like Uncle Greenie”.

  
As they grew up, they befriended two other boys that Jacob took under his wing. One was a boy named Emmett, who often partnered up with Jeffery on his Templar hunts (some without Jacob’s knowledge and guidance). Emmett was the son of a single mother, inspired to join the Rooks and later, the Assassin’s themselves because his father was a member of the gang, and ended up sacrificing himself to protect his family during a Blighter ambush. His skills were second to none, and when not out in the field, he was an excellent violinist. The other boy was named Jack, or “Jack the Lad”. Jacob found him in the asylum and gave him a home in the Brotherhood and trained him in Fear Tactics during their times in India while visiting Evie and Henry.

  
The two of them were practically family, another pair of sons in Madeline’s eyes. Jack was showing great promise in the Assassin’s, however… one day it all came to a screeching halt.

  
Some called it the Autumn of Terror… That was the day “Jack the Lad” became “Jack the Ripper”. Jack left the Assassin’s and seemed to vanish. But as time went by, and day turned into night, murders of Prostitutes appeared left and right across London, left gruesomely on display for the entire city to see.   
Madeline, and the rest of her family for that matter, didn’t want to believe it. How could it have come to this? What drove Jack to act like this?

  
After the next few days, as Jack’s attacks became more aggressive and frightening, Jacob decided that for Madeline’s safety, she would journey back to Scotland until it was safe to return. The magician tried to retaliate, but Jacob didn’t want to hear it. He feared that it would be only a matter of time before Jack would try and go after her. Many lives were lost because of him, and Jacob didn’t want his wife to be added to that list.

  
So here they were, huddled inside the Whitechapel train station as they began to say their goodbyes as the train pulled into the station. Emmett stood off to the side next to Jacob, standing guard to make sure the departure went smoothly. He would be staying behind to assist Jacob with tracking down Jack. Jacob’s sons would not, despite their pleas.

  
“Are you sure there’s nothing else we can do, father?” Jeffery questioned, his eyes seeming hopeful as he wished his father would change his mind.

  
“There must be some way we can help,” Michael pleaded.

  
“But you are,” Jacob persuaded, placing his hands gently, yet firmly on their shoulders. “and that’s by going with your mother to stay with your grandparents. It’ll help put my mind at ease knowing the both of you are down there with her, to protect her. Do you understand?”

  
The twins were silent for a moment before curtly nodding in unison as Jacob pulled them both in for an embrace, ruffling their heads slightly to try and help ease the tension. “I am very proud of you, boys, don’t you ever forget that,”

  
“Be careful, father,” Jeffery’s spoke as his voice was muffled from hiding his face into his father’s shoulder.

  
“We’ll miss you,” Michael quickly added, the hold on his father tightening as he spoke.

  
“Hang in there, stay strong for your mother and I,” Jacob soothed, pecking their foreheads before the three of them parted from the hug.

  
Jacob patted them both on the shoulder as they said brief goodbyes to their dear friend Emmett, Michael handing him a file.

  
“What’s this?” The freckled face boy questioned.

  
“I’ve complied all of the locations of Jack’s murders and found a correlation,”

Michael explained. “It appears his more recent ones seem to occur in Lambeth,”

  
“We’ll start there then,” Emmett acknowledged. “Thank you, Michael,”

  
The twins picked up their things before boarding the train. Once they were gone, Jacob stepped closer to Madeline, embracing his wife as she gladly returned the gesture.

  
“Even after these years of being together, watching you come and go to protect this city, my heart still aches not knowing whether you’ll come back to me safely,” Madeline spoke truthfully with an uneasy sigh.

  
“I promise you I’ll do whatever it takes to stop Jack’s terror. Maybe there’s still a small chance I can convince him to seize his spree, I don’t bloody know—!” Jacob hissed with uncertainty, pulling Madeline closer. “If word gets out to the civilians that Jack is—was an Assassin, who knows what will happen…”

  
“I have faith in you, Jacob,” Madeline encouraged, slowly bringing her hand up to his check, caressing it. “Like that time with my escape act?”

  
Jacob scoffed, though it was a mixture of annoyance and playfulness as a dry chuckle escaped his laps after that. “Did you really just bring that up, now?”

  
“Thought it may help to brighten the mood ever so slightly…” she shrugged, a tiny smile on her lips, though it slowly faded as her hand moved to behind head, her fingers feeling the smoothness of his hair as they hug, their embrace tightening. “Just promise that you’ll come back to me? To our sons?”

  
“I promise, love,” he whispered in her ear.

  
He felt something grab his neck tie as he pulled back slightly, looking down to see Madeline’s other hand intertwined with it before meeting her loving gaze. “Once more before I leave, my dear Ace of Hearts?”

  
Jacob swore he felt his heart skip a beat as his lips formed into a smile. “Oh god, I’ll miss you calling me that,” he spoke quickly before allowing her to pull him closer to her face before engulfing her lips into a deep and much needed kiss. Before Jacob could even have the chance to tease her tongue with his, the loud whistle of the train caught their attention as the train conduct called for the final boarding of the train.

  
He reluctantly pulled away, their foreheads touching. “We’ll resume our session when you get back,”

  
Madeline couldn’t help but laugh, a wide smile forming on her lips as she stared intently into Jacob’s eyes. “I look forward to that day, Jacob,”

  
“Stay safe, and keep the boys out of—too much trouble,” he joked.

  
The two shared one more quick kiss before Jacob assisted Madeline onto the train, handing his wife her suitcase. He watched as she and their sons took their seats, waving goodbye as the train began to pull out of its stop. Jacob and Madeline never took their eyes off each other until they were both barely visible to the naked eye.

  
When the train was gone, Jacob and Emmett regrouped, making their way out of the station and back out into the harsh winter.

  
“Michael suggested we start in Lambeth?” Jacob recalled.

  
“That is correct,” Emmett confirmed.

  
“Right,” Jacob nodded. “Let’s not waste any more time,”

  
The sooner they locate Jack, the sooner their family could be reunited once more. 


	6. 5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also my second 40 year old Jacob work and sequel to the "Departure" oneshot! Enjoy!
> 
> Words: 1655

It had been months since Madeline and her sons journeyed to Scotland for haven from Jack the Ripper under Jacob Frye’s orders. From that day on to the entirety of their stay, she has not heard from her husband regarding any progress on tracking down Jack, or whether it was safe to return to London. Not even Emmett seemed to have time to write. 

This worried Madeline to no end. Were they safe? Were they—no. She scowled herself to think that two people she deeply cared for were dead. So, when a letter did finally arrive, it shocks Madeline’s nerves as her fears of what might become of Jacob and Emmett a reality. 

It was late, just after supper. Madeline sat with her father in the living room, the fire place crackling with orange sparks of flame as her sons Jeffery and Michael assisted their grandmother with the dishes in the kitchen. Madeline tried distracting herself by shuffling a card deck, messing around with the playing cards. She pulled out a random card and revealed itself as the Ace of Hearts. Her lips frowned as she clutched the card in her finger tips. 

“Please, let this nightmare be over soon,” she thought to herself.

As if GOD heard her plea, there was a knock at the front door of the house. She was about to sit up, but her father beat her to it, smiling reassuringly as he waved her back down. “I can get it, darling,” Picking up his cane, he maneuvered his way to the door, unlocking it to find a young boy with a pouch full of letters, handing the man an envelope. 

“Letter for the Shrike Household,” he spoke with a curt nod before taking off for his next delivery. 

Mr. Shrike shut the door behind him as he read the writing at the front of the envelope. 

“What is it, father?” Madeline asked, puzzled by the look on his face.

“It’s for you, from—“she didn’t even let her father finish his sentence the woman was moving so quickly. Tossing the card deck aside, she sprung up from my chair and plucked the envelope from him as Madeline quickly tore it open to read the letter, not even deciding to look at who exactly it was from. 

As she read the letter, with every word her eyes widened as the brunette was caught completely by surprise. Her sons proceeded into the room, startled by their mother’s state.

“What is it, mother?” Michael asked with concern.

“It’s a letter from London,” she began. 

Instantly their faces brightened as the twins exchanged hopeful glances before focusing back on their mother, inching closer to her to try to look at it. “Is it father?” Jeffery questioned with a hint of delight. 

“No,” Madeline shook her head. “It’s his sister,”

“Aunt Evie?” Jeffery raised a brow as he reclined his head back with utmost confusion. “I thought she was still in India with Uncle Greenie,”

“What is she doing in London?” Michael questioned. 

When the magician finally finished reading Evie’s letter, she took a moment to compose herself, taking steady breaths before turning around to face her sons. “Jeffery, Michael, pack your bags. We’re going home.” 

********  
The journey back to London was infuriating. Madeline was anxious to finally see her husband again; To hear his voice, feel his touch. She missed him far more than she realized. When they arrived at the train station, Emmett was there waiting for them with a carriage. Their reunion was short, but sweet. Madeline was glad that Emmett was safe, and so were her sons, who nearly tackled their friend in a dog pile they were that excited to see him alive and well. 

 

During their carriage ride to the hospital, Emmett quickly brought Madeline, Jeffery, and Michael up to speed. Most of it she had already knew from Evie’s letter. Jack had caught Jacob off guard. He attacked him at his home and kidnapped him. His plan was to call on his sister to aid him and Emmett in taking down Jack, but the murderer had sought the Assassin out before he got the chance. Emmett, with help from Sargent Abberline, summoned Evie and together they found Jack’s hideout and rescued Jacob. Jack’s death hasn’t been revealed to the public, and Emmett isn’t sure whether it will come to light ever. However, when Madeline tried to ask Emmett of Jacob’s condition, he went quiet for a while. 

 

“I won’t sugar coat it, Mrs. Shrike,” he spoke. “Jack did a number on him when we found him, but he’ll survive.”

 

Those words put Madeline at ease slightly. Slightly. She would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn’t concerned about what exactly Jack the Ripper had done to her husband. 

 

Upon arriving at the hospital, Emmett escorted them inside where they met with the Doctor that had been attending to his wounds as he guided them through the halls to the room where Jacob was staying. There was a small sitting area just outside it, and upon hearing their footsteps, Evie Frye turned away from looking out the window, meeting Madeline’s gaze.

 

“Madeline,” she greeted with a sigh of relief. 

 

“Evie,” Madeline replied as she stalked towards the female assassin, embracing her with open arms. “Thank you so much for all you’ve done, and I’m glad you’re alright,” 

 

“The feeling is mutual, Madeline,” Evie smiled, pulling back to look into her eyes. “It’s been too long,” 

 

“How is he?” Madeline asked with concern before looking over at the Doctor. “Can I see him?”

 

The Doctor motioned his hand towards the door, indicating she could enter. “He took his medicine this morning. He should be awake by now,”

 

Nodding, she looked over towards her sons who stood by with Emmett. “Stay here with your aunt for now, at least until I call upon you,”

 

“Yes mother,” they obeyed. 

 

As Evie journeyed over to greet her nephews, Madeline stepped towards the door that led to Jacob’s room, carefully twisting the knob as she slowly entered the room. She saw him lying in his bed, the sheets keeping him warm as his pillow prompt him up ever so slightly, his chest exposed with bandages wrapped around his torso and right shoulder. There was a nasty black eye on his left side, but it appeared to have greatly healed over time. His quiet snores filled the air as Madeline quietly closed the door behind her, a small tear making its way down her cheek. Jacob was alive. Jacob Frye was alive and that was all that truly mattered to her. 

 

She made her way to his bed side, gently sitting down on the edge of the bed. Madeline reached over, taking his hand, rubbing her thumb along his fingers as she looked at his face. “Jacob?”

 

His head twitched slightly, his eyes flinching as his snores seized. He groaned tiredly as he moved his head over to the side where he heard the source of the voice. When he opened his eyes, his eyes fluttered like mad as he processed the appearance of the person who sat before him. “Is that you, love?”

 

Madeline smiled when she heard her voice, her emotions getting the better of her as her eyes began to water. “It is, Jacob. It’s me,”

 

“Maddie—!” He spoke breathless as he aimed to sit up, but his wife was quicker as she moved in, briefing pressing a long-awaited kiss to his lips before wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace. “Whoa, now!!”

 

“Thank GOD you’re alright,” she mumbled. “I was so worried about you,”

 

He brought his hands to her back, rubbing it to help soothe his wife before taking her arms and pushing her back ever so slightly to look at her face. When he saw her tears, he sulked. A warm chuckle escaped his lips as he used his finger to gently dry her tears. “What’s all this? Don’t cry love,”

 

Madeline sniffled, trying to bring herself together as a small laugh escaped her lips too upon seeing Jacob’s smile. “Sorry… I’m just really, really glad that you’re alright,”

 

Jacob’s smile grew as he placed his hand behind her head to pull her forward, their foreheads touching as he took in her scent, staring deeply into her eyes. “We can both rest easy now that this battle is finally over,”

 

Madeline sighed, caressing Jacob’s cheek. “Jack is dead…”

 

“And we are reunited once more,” He finished before gently kissing his wife as he pulled her closer towards him, pressing her up against his chest. Madeline’s cheeks blushed as her heart skipped a beat, caressing his cheeks as Jacob’s hands slowly began to lower themselves to cup her behind… “Don’t suppose we have time to quickly resume our, session?”

 

Before Jacob could kiss her once more, Madeline brought her fingers to his lips, seizing all of his movements all together. The action caught the assassin off guard as he looked up to meet her gaze. “Once you’re fully recovered, my dear Ace of Hearts,”

 

Jacob’s smile grew as he took her hand, kissing it before lowering it to reveal his signature smirk. “I’ve missed you, Maddie,”

 

“As did I, but I’m not the only one,” She smiled, turning her head towards the door. “Jeffery, Michael, come say hello to your father!”

 

Within moments, the two twins burst into the room, their faces lighting up like fireworks as they saw their father. They charged towards him as Madeline stepped off to the side, allowing the sons to embrace their father. Jacob laughed along with them, ruffling their hair as they chatted among themselves. Evie and Emmett poked inside, hanging around by the door as Madeline stepped towards them, as the trio watched the reunion unfold.   
Madeline smiled with content. Though they suffered a loss, their family was together once again, and hopefully, forever.


	7. 6. Escape Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1266

“Ladies and gentlemen, for my final act of the night, what I’ll be performing is not an illusion, but an escape act,” Madeline Shrike announced as she looked out into the audience of the theatre, slowly walking across the stage. 

  
Behind her was a large wooden crate with two holes at the front. The crate sat on top of a platform with cables on each side to lift it up into the air. The magician would be lying to herself if she said that this quite possibly wasn’t the most dangerous act she as ever performed. After the Davenport Brothers escape acts were exposed back in America, claiming they had “spiritual help” with their act, rumors began to spread within the people that escape acts didn’t require any skill, that Magicians themselves were losing touch. Madeline would know, her dear uncle John Henry Anderson himself wrote an expose about the brothers. But tonight, she would prove them wrong. At least she hoped anyway.

  
Madeline quickly took a glance to the side of the stage, spotting Jacob Frye watching her carefully. He was worried about her. He spoke to her before the show even started, attempting to try and talk her out of performing the escape act. 

  
“The consequences can be deadly,” she went on, “I’ll have 60 seconds to pick the lock on these handcuffs. Sergeant, can you confirm that these are genuine?”

  
Sergeant Abberline stood on stage with her, as he was needed to prove to the audience that the props needed for her act were genuine and indeed not fake. She handed him the cuffs as he inspected them closely. “Indeed, they are, Miss Shrike,” 

  
“Thank you,” she acknowledged as murmurs of anticipation filled the crowd. Madeline made her way back to the crate with the handcuffs at hand as she ran through the act for the audience. “During my attempt to free myself from the cuffs, I will be tucked inside this crate, with my hands through the holes, and I will be unable to pull my hands back inside with me, until I release them from the cuffs,” she then pointed out the cables and a red rope dangling from the ceiling. “As I attempt my escape, the crate will be lifted 30 ft. into the air by the stage crew. Once again, I have 60 seconds to free myself from the handcuffs, push open the lid of the crate and grab on to the red rope. Once the time has passed, no matter what, the crate will come crashing down. The stage crew, Sergeant Abberline, and Sir Jacob Frye, who is on standby back stage, have been strictly instructed to not stop the performance. Once the crate starts to pull up, there’s only one way it’s going down,” 

  
The crowd fell silent as Madeline looked over to the side of the stage, giving Jacob a nod. It was time. With an unnerving sigh, Jacob made his way onto stage as he was met with a quick applause from the audience. The only condition he made for Madeline to perform this act was that he handcuffed the girl himself. No offense to Freddy, but Jacob trusted himself more with Madeline’s life. The magician handed Jacob the cuffs as she stepped into the crate, crouching down to her knees as she stuck her hands through the holes, the assassin kneeing down in front of her. 

  
“Last chance to back out, love,” He cautioned. “Are you certain you want to do this?” 

  
“I have faith in you to prepare me for this, Jacob,” She reassured him. “All I’m asking is for you to have faith in me to get this done,” 

  
Jacob stared deeply into her eyes for a brief moment, looking to see in her eyes if they gave him a different message, before leaning forward, pressing a quick yet deep loving kiss to the girl before pulling back, a small grin on his face. “For good luck,” 

  
He handcuffed Madeline’s wrists, making sure they were locked tight. He wanted to leave them just a tad loose, but the magician had strictly told him to not make it easy for her. Once she was ready, he nodded over to Freddy who made his way to the crate, quietly telling Madeline to watch her as he shut the lid of the crate. 

  
“Once the time reaches 10 seconds, everyone count down with it. Miss Shrike, your time begins,” Freddy raised his hand in the air as Jacob brought out his pocket watch to keep track of the time. “NOW!” 

  
The crate began to lift into the air as Madeline, with a single hair clip clutched in her fist, began work on the handcuffs. Jacob kept a sharp eye on her hands, occasionally checking his watch as the seconds ticked by. His nerves went into overdrive as 35 seconds passed by, and only then was the girl able to free her left hand as she quickly began to work on picking the other lock. By 20 seconds, the crate reached 30 ft. and the red rope dangled just above it.   
The light thumping of something banging against the wood made Jacob even more anxious as he heard Madeline hiss with irritation. “Come on, love,” he quietly encouraged. 

  
He glanced down at the pocket watch in his hand, the dial passing 10 as the audience began to count down. 

  
“10, 9, 8—“

  
“Anytime now…” he muttered, the grip on the watch tightening. 

  
“7, 6, 5, 4— “ 

  
It was so close! She had to make it! If she didn’t and the crate fell…  
His eyes widened as he watched her free herself finally, tossing the handcuffs aside quickly as she pulled her hands through the holes just as the audience counted down the last remaining seconds.

  
“2, 1–!”

  
“Maddie!” He shouted. 

  
Just as the stage crew reluctantly let go off the cables and the crate began its descent, everyone in the room held their breath as Madeline pushed open the lid, jumping as she just managed to grasp the rope with her hand, the crate shattering upon impact with the floor. 

  
Everyone froze as they watched the girl dangle in the air. She breathed in and out heavily as she looked out into the crowd before a bright smile appeared on her face. “How do you like me now, London?!”

  
The magician was met with an eruption of cheers, receiving a standing ovation. After recovering from the shell shock of almost watching the woman he loved die, Jacob chuckled with the utmost relief before walking to the center of the stage, extending his arms out for the girl. She let go of the rope, and the assassin caught her in his arms. Jacob set Madeline down on her feet, but before she could even get the chance to leave and take her bow, the assassin’s grip tightened on her hand as he reeled her back towards her, pressing Madeline against his chest as he kissed her with such fierce and boldness. He pulled back, displaying a wicked smirk on his face. 

  
“I know I’ve done some bloody dangerous things, but do try to not scare me like that again, love,” he teased. 

  
“For you, my dear Ace of Hears, I’ll try,” she smiled before gently wrapping her fingers around his tie, gripping it. “Allow me to apologize for startling you,” 

  
She returned a kiss towards him as the audience tossed flowers up onto the stage, the girl wrapping her other arm around his neck and the assassin pulling her closer. “Apology accepted, my dear,”

 


	8. 7. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 961

The roaring crowds around her were shut out as Madeline focused her attention on the fight in the ring. Jacob had invited her to watch him perform in the Fight Club tonight at The Strand, with the victor winning a grand prize of 4000 pounds.

  
The event was run by Robert Topping. She had heard of the name on occasion back at the Magic Club. He used to be a magician himself, travelling around with the local carnival, and he was a master of disappearing acts. But then he steered away from that business and how he runs the Fight Clubs all over London.

  
Jacob was doing incredibly well, made it all the way to the final, facing off against a local favourite of White Chapel. The magician would on occasion cheer words of encouragement for the assassin, and would cringe whenever his opponent got a good hit on him. This fighter was famous for his sucker punches, and Madeline was slowly beginning to see why.

  
Jacob’s forehead, on his right side was bleeding just a tad, but it didn’t appear to be too serious of an injury, at least to stray Jacob’s focus from the fight. The assassin stood strong, maintaining his composer as he continued to fight back, until his opponent gave one more hook to the face before the bell rang, indicating that the round had ended.

  
Since Jacob didn’t fall to the floor from the hit, he could continue. Although judging by how he slightly faltered on the way back to his corner of the ring, that’s when Madeline started to worry as the shouts of the crowd around her finally filled her ear drums, startling her for a moment. Two of Jacob’s rooks quickly came to his aid as he leaned against the velvet robe, wiping the blood and sweat off his face and providing him with some water to quench his thirst.   
Madeline climbed up on the small flight of stairs, pulling herself up on the robes to face him. “How are you feeling?”

  
“Other than a mind splitting headache,” He sighed, catching his breath. “I’ve never felt more alive,”

  
She grinned at the man. She should have known that he was enjoying himself out there.

  
“But even still,” Jacob spoke suddenly. “I’m not 100% sure about this fight,”

“You don’t think you can keep going?” Madeline questioned with concern.

“Oh, I’ll keep going alright,” He chuckled light heartedly. “There’ just a chance that I’ll go down fighting this time around,”

  
Madeline frowned a bit. She didn’t want Jacob to lose any confidence in himself, especially now that he was so close! She took a glance over at the other end of the ring. While it appeared that his opponent had gotten the upper hand on Jacob, he looked like he was in worse shape than the assassin! If Jacob could tire him out long enough and deliver a finishing blow, he could still win this!

  
Madeline’s encouraging smile returned as she looked back at Jacob, caressing his cheek, her finger tips just brushing the locks of his hair. “Just hang in there, you can still win this,”

  
“I don’t know, Maddie,” He breathed. “Even if I lose, I’ll still earn some pounds for my previous fights. It’s not about the money,”

  
“You don’t think I know that? Jacob, listen to me, you can do this,” Madeline stated. She moved her hand to gently grip the side of his face before pulling him closer towards her, surprising the assassin with a fierce kiss. The action made Madeline’s heart skip a beat. A kiss from Jacob Frye always made that effect on her. When she pulled away, her lips formed a mischievous grin. “Now go get’em, tiger.”

  
The magician could have sworn she saw a twinkle in his eyes. Jacob smiled back at the girl as the bell rang to begin the next round. He whirled around, stalking towards his opponent as the two met up in the middle of the ring. His opponent swung for his face, but Jacob managed to duck down to dodge it as he jolted to the side before springing up and, “POW!”, nailed the giant right in the head with his fist. He collapsed to the ground, and remained motionless. Not even bothering to get up, Robert emerged, declaring Jacob the winner.   
The crowds cheered for him as Madeline climbed over the robe, making her way over to the assassin. Jacob closed the distance between them, picking her up and spun her around before gently setting the girl back down, pulling Madeline close to his chest. She giggled at the spectacle before speaking, “I knew you could do it,”

  
“Thank you for the motivation, love,” Jacob grinned, gently brushing a lock of her hair away from her face. “Seeing the smile on your face is rewarding enough,”

  
“So, how shall we celebrate this win?” Madeline asked with curiosity.

  
“Well, I was going to take you out to dinner once I get cleaned up, however,” He explained before leaning in, their foreheads touching as he lowered his voice to a huskily whisper, “After that motivational speech of yours, it gave me another idea,”

  
It took a moment for Madeline to process his suggestion before it finally hit her. Her eyes widened before she blushed madly, smiling as she tried to hide her face, but Jacob’s hand caressed it, a warm look in his eyes. “I should have known you’d say something like that, my Ace of Hearts,”

  
“So?” He questioned, his voice sounding hopeful. “Would you like to?”

  
The girl’s smile slowly brightened, “With you? I’d like nothing more,”

  
Jacob smiled before exchanged a passionate kiss with the magician as the crowd around them hollered louder and cheered at the display.


	9. 8. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline experiences the loss of a family member...

The year was 1874 at the beginning of September. Jacob was now 27 years old and Madeline had recently turned 26. By now, the pair were married and welcomed two identical twin boys into their lives, Jeffery and Michael who were now both age 4.  

Madeline and her fellow magicians in the Magic Club were preparing a rehearsal for a special show to celebrate the coming of the End of Summer Festival. Jeffery and Michael found some old theatre props and played with wooden swords, pretending to be pirates off at the side of the stage, while Madeline and her fellow magicians gathered at a round table on the main floor of the auditorium.

They were supposed to have begun their rehearsal two hours ago, but a group of Blighters snuck in earlier this morning, attacking the President of the club and stealing various props needed for their act, and perhaps most importantly, fireworks. Madeline had planned to use them for the final act during the night performance, but now that they were in the hands of the Blighters and Templars, who knows what they would do with them. Fireworks weren’t just used for entertainment purposes, one could tell you that…

Madeline praised GOD that Jacob heard what happened, as he and a few of his Rooks set out to try and recover the stolen stage props, and more importantly, the fireworks. The boys were not yet aware of their father’s actual profession, only knowing that he was the leader of The Rooks, so they were simply told that father would be reporting the incident to the police.

As Madeline tended to a cut Mr. Harris, the Magic Club president, received on his forehead from the Blighter’s robbery, the rest of the performers present tried to figure out what last minute acts they could do without the stolen props. It would be difficult, as the Festival would be starting later in the week with only a few days left to prepare.

However, that was not the only thing that occupied Madeline’s thoughts…

For the last few months, Madeline had received letters regarding her uncle John’s health. He had planned to stay in London until after the festival, however she knew he had been feeling a tad under the weather for the last while. He momentarily stayed here in London for most of the summer, but was then transferred to a hospital in Darlington in late July as his condition had suddenly spiked. The last she heard from him, he had informed her that he’d be travelling back to Scotland to be with his wife and son. That was just a little over a month ago…

Madeline hoped that her dear uncle was alright.

Her train of thoughts regarding her family were interrupted when the main doors to the auditorium suddenly opened, as Sir Jacob Frye and a few of his Rooks entered the room, carrying boxes of their stolen possessions. “Ladies and Gentlemen, the cavalry is here!”

“Father!” The twins beamed as they dropped their toy swords, and sprinted from the stage towards their father.

“Jacob, you found them!” Madeline exclaimed as she stood up from her chair with a smile.

Setting the box down on the floor, Jacob knelt to catch his fleeing sons that shouted for his attention, scooping them up in his arms. “Slow down, you two!”

“Did you and uncle Freddy catch the bad guys, father?” Jeffery asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Yeah, did ya?!” Michael quickly added with a squeak.

Jacob chuckled at his son’s questions as his lips formed a playful smirk. “Oh, we caught them alright, boys, and then some!” He boasted before giving the boys each a raspberry on their cheeks.

The boys squealed, trying to escape their father’s grasp, but alas, he was too strong for them. Their mother neared the trio, pecking her husband on the lips. “Thank you again for returning our props,”

“Think nothing of it, love,” Jacob smiled. “I do enjoy a bit of sparkle in your acts,”

“Thank you very much for your help, Sir Frye,” Mr. Harris praised as he dabbed away the last of the blood from his wound with a handkerchief, stuffing it into his pocket as he shook hands with the Assassin. “We are indebted to you and your Rooks,”

“Where would you like these, Mr. Harris?” Jacob questioned as he picked back up the box he was carrying.

“You can just leave them up on stage for now,” Harris directed. “That will be all,”

“Can we help, father?” Michael asked.

“Of course,” Jacob beamed, grinning. “Who wants to carry a box of fireworks?”

“I do! I do! I do!” Jeffery and Michael chanted in unison.

Madeline coughed, shooting Jacob a ‘ _really?’_ glare. The Assassin chuckled light heartedly, shrugging in defeat as he looked down at his sons. “Sorry boys, mother’s orders. Perhaps when you’re older,”

The boys whined with despair before their mother gently ushered them back to play with their toys while the Rooks delivered the props to the stage. Jacob was about to follow behind them when he stopped, his eyes lighting up, “Ah, almost forgot,” he rummaged through his jacket pocket, pulling out an envelope as he handed it to Madeline. “It’s for you, given to me by one of the Little Rooks who stopped by the Post,”

Madeline smiled at Jacob as she took the letter in her hand, watching as he made his way down towards the stage before glancing at the front of the envelope. The hand writing belonged to her mother. It had been a while since she received the last letter from her parents asking how she was. Perhaps this one just simply arrived late?

Being curious, Madeline opened the envelope now instead of waiting to open it later. Unfolding the paper, she carefully read her mother’s message. With each passing word, Madeline swore it was like time was slowing down as the sounds around her seized to exist. Madeline could feel her fingers begin to tremble, her eyes becoming heavy as tears threatened to leak out.

“It can’t be…” she whispered.

Her uncle, John Henry Anderson, was—

“Love?”

The sound of Jacob’s voice snapped Madeline out of her trance as she gasped quietly, looking up to see that all eyes were on her. She wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at the letter, but it appeared to be long enough for Mr. Harris and her husband to regain her attention.  

“Are you alright?”

“I—uh— “Madeline struggled to speak as she glanced about between the faces of her companions, and the letter in her hand. “Something has come up, I—I—have to go,” When Madeline felt that she was about to break down, she bolted from her spot on the auditorium, shoving the main doors open as she ran out of the room.

Her response surprised everyone around her. Jacob tried to reach out to her, but she had moved far too quickly for him this time around. He glanced down at the floor, finding the letter he had given her. She must have dropped it when she stormed out of the room and didn’t even realized it. Jeffery and Michael were about to run after her, but Jacob knelt as he stretched his arm out, catching the twins. “Hang on, boys,” Signaling them to wait, Jacob stood back up as he made his way towards the letter, picking it up from the floor. His eyes trailed every word as he read the letter for himself. When he made it to the end, his lips fell into a frown as he lowered the letter to his side, scoffing with worry. “Oh, dear GOD, Maddie…”

Clutching the letter in his hand, he too left the auditorium as he set out to search and console his grieving wife.

Madeline was cooped up in her dressing room, sobbing into her pillow as she laid in bed all alone. Glancing up to catch her breath, she glanced over at the side table to see a picture frame, one with a photo with a young Madeline Shrike standing with her dear uncle. That photo was taken after their first show together. It only seemed like yesterday, and now…

The memory was too much for the woman as her emotions got the better of Madeline once more, burying her face into her pillow once more.

A knock came to her door a few moments later, followed by it slowly creaking open. Jacob had already made his way across the room, setting his top hat aside on her desk as he sat beside her on the bed, gently caressing her leg. “Maddie?”

“…Jacob?” Madeline sniffed as she slowly turned her head and body towards the sound of his voice.

When Jacob saw her face, he could have sworn he felt his heart break apart. Madeline’s eyes were red and puffy (And if she had decided to wear her makeup this morning, that would have been ruined as well), tears streamed all the way down her cheek, and the poor girl was shivering and trembling.

“Oh, Maddie…” He didn’t even need to think twice. Quickly removing his leather trench coat, he wrapped it around her before gently pulling Madeline up against his chest, tightly embracing her with one arm around her back, the other hand petting her head as he let her sob into his shoulder. “Shhh… I’ve got you,”

The two of them stayed in that position for quite a few minutes. Jacob was upset about John’s passing, but not compared to Madeline. She was his niece after all! Truth be told, he only managed to meet the man here and there whenever he visited London for one of his own shows, but his few visits were memorable. He remembered Madeline taking him to see one of John’s shows. He performed a trick where someone in the audience would fire a gun at the magician and the man **literally** caught the bullet with his hand!

Jacob was more upset about Madeline’s reaction to the man’s death, and it brought back bits and pieces of when a family member of his passed away. His father… He remembers a similar event like this occurred with Evie. Comforting her as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder after everyone else had gone.

His mind was zapped back into the present day when Madeline began to slowly calm down, her sobs diminishing and weakening as she slowly pulled away from his shoulder, drying a few of her tears as she met the Assassin’s gaze.

“John… he’s gone,” she spoke softly.

“I know,” Jacob nodded. “Passed on in his sleep,”

Madeline’s eyes widened at the man as he reached into his jacket pocket again. “How did you---?” Jacob pulled out the letter from his pocket, showing it to her. Upon seeing it, Madeline gasped, a weak laughter escaping her lips. “I dropped it… clumsy fool…”

“Hey,” Jacob soothed. “it’s alright…” He tilted his head slightly, planting gentle kisses on her lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead to help ease her and calm her down.  

Madeline sighed in content, taking in his warmth. “… Thank you, Jacob,”

Jacob smiled in return, caressing her cheek. “His funeral is at the end of the month. I’ll plan the travel arrangements after the Festival,”

The two shared one more embrace when yet another knock came to Madeline’s dressing room door. The couple looked over to see two small bodies poke inside.

“Father, can we come in now?” Michael asked.

“Is Mum alright?” Jeffery asked with concern.

Jacob waved the boys in as they scurried across the room, climbing up onto the bed as they squished in-between their parents, hugging their mother tightly.

“We’re sorry about what happened to Uncle John,” said Jeffery.

“Thank you, Jeffery,” Madeline smiled, “I know I can count on **all** of my boys to be here for me when I’m blue,”

The four of them shared a group hug, embracing one another in a time of mourning. While more grieving would come in the coming days, Madeline would cherish this exact moment close to her heart for all time.


	10. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My 8th Jacob Frye X Madeline Shrike (OC) oneshot! After Senpai mentioned my OC in an earlier post of hers about how she likes that Madeline will use her magic to assist Jacob against the Blighters and Templars (should she need to) it got me thinking… Madeline doesn’t quite know about the Templars, does she? Well, she did anyway ;) 
> 
> Words: 1445

Madeline’s eyes fluttered open slowly. Her vision was a blur as she looked about the space around her with a hazy glare, trying to get her barings. The last thing she remembered was walking home from a long day of rehearsals at the Magic Club. She was passing by Emmanuel’s Orphanage when she saw something strange, practically frightening. It appeared that a group of Blighters were kidnapping the children! Were they forcing them to work in the factories again? Even with the laws against Child Labor? After everything Jacob, his sister Evie, and their Rooks had done to stop them and liberate the children from those prisons?

  
Madeline didn’t recognize some of the Blighters, however. Few wore different attire than the normal red coats. These ones wore black with a red cross over their hearts. Were they a higher ranked Blighter that Madeline simply had never seen before until now?

  
She didn’t think anything of it at first. Her only concern was helping the children in getting them out of there. Smoke bombs were thrown, enemies confused and caught off guard, guiding the children away and through an alley just down the block, and then… darkness.

  
A flash of pain filters through the back of her skull. She bites her tongue, hissing at the pain as her vision becomes clearer. That’s right, she thought, I was hit in the back of the head. Now she remembered. Pushed up against the brick wall, then whacked to the ground below.

  
Madeline realizes she’s now in a small room, tied down to a chair. Hands tied behind the back rest, ankles tied to the front legs of the chair. That was the only piece of furniture in the room. But she was not the only body inside. There were two others with her as well. They were the two black coats she had seen back at Emmanuel’s. One was a man, the other a woman.

  
“She’s awake,” The female alerted the male who stood by the single window, looking outside.

  
“Where am I?” Madeline mumbled, still feeling a bit groggy after that unwanted nap.

  
“You are a long way from Emmanuel’s, that is for certain,” The man spoke as he slowly walked closer towards the magician, the wooden plates creaking under his boots.

  
“If the new getup is supposed to scare me, you Blighters are quite mistaken,” Madeline stated.

  
She had to try and stay strong. True she had no idea where she was being held, but she didn’t want to give the Blighters the satisfaction. They would be expecting her to cower in fear, tremble before them. Not tonight.

  
“Don’t compare us to those low lives,” The female spat. “They’re just henchmen, simple as that,”

  
“Henchmen?” Madeline repeated.

  
The man stopped in his tracks, looking over at his female companion. After a moment, he started to laugh. “Oh, you must be joking! He never told you?”  
“He?” Madeline repeated, utterly confused.

  
“Your lover, Jacob Frye,” The man clarified with a grin as his laughter lowered to a chuckle. “Your dear, what was it? Ace of Hearts?”

  
Madeline froze, her eyes widening in complete and utter shock. How… how did he know that?

  
“We know who you are, Madeline Shrike,” He continued, cupping her chin harshly as he examined her. “As well as your relationship with the Assassin, Jacob Frye,”

  
“What are you talking about?” Her eyes narrowed at the man upon his touch. “He’s a gang leader for the Rooks,”

  
“That’s only a part of who he is. He is something much more, and dangerous,” The man spoke. He looked over to his partner, ordering her to guard the door before looking back over at the Magician. “Where would you like to start, hmm?”

  
“What makes you think what you’ll tell me will change the way how I feel about him?” Madeline questioned. “It won’t work!”

  
“We Templars have our ways,” He began. “For example, it wasn’t the Blighters who had control over this city, it was us. Crawford Starrick was our Grand Master. He could have revolutionized London, and the rest of the world with it, but then that childish boy and his brat sister showed up and ruined everything,”

  
Madeline growled as she pulled her face out of the man’s grasp before biting his finger. He yelped from the pain, pulling his hand back. “How dare you speak about them like that! Whatever they are, at least they were strong enough to cast you lot out and send Starrick straight to hell!”

  
“You wretch!” He scowled harshly, raising his hand and slapping her square in the face.

  
Madeline squealed, the pain was sharp against her cheek as it burned a bright red. The force was strong enough to make the girl tumble to the floor on her side, landing on her right arm as the back rest of the chair pushed against it on impact, her side feeling numb as a faint cry escaped her lips.

  
“Frye could have told you the truth straight from the start, but no, he thought keeping his true profession under wraps would protect you,” the man went on, kneeling beside her head. “Sadly, he was mistaken, and it will cost you both dearly,”

  
Before he could go any further, there was a knock at the door. The man rolled his eyes with un-amusement as he looked over to his partner.   
“Make it quick,”

  
The female Templar nodded as she made her way towards the door, opening it swiftly. “What is it— GAH!”

  
A blade pierced through her neck, blood splattering onto the floor as her body was pulled aside into the hallway before a masculine figure barrel rolled into the room before tossing a throwing knife right into the skull of the last remaining Templar. His body hobbled back, falling against the wall as it sat there motionless, blood seeping out and trailing down his face from the wound.

  
Upon the female Templar getting killed, Madeline had sealed her eyes shut, startled by the sudden act of violence. She opened her eyes again when hasty footsteps made their way towards her, propping her and the chair back up right and the bonds wrapped around her coming loose.

  
“Maddie?” A familiar voice called gently.

  
Once she was free, Madeline leapt forward, embracing Jacob tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Jacob! I was so worried!”

  
Jacob chuckled a sigh of relief, returning the affection gesture. “Believe me when I tell you, I think I was more worried, love,”

  
Madeline pulled back to meet his gaze, caressing his cheeks. “How did you know I was here?”

  
“One of my Rooks heard about a commotion happening at Emmanuel’s, I went to investigate and the next thing I knew I watched so bastard Blighters take you away,” he explained with remorse, his gaze darkening as he scanned her form, checking her arm and noticing the mark on her cheek. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

  
“Nothing too serious, but Jacob…” Madeline paused a moment, gently focusing Jacob’s full attention back to her. “He said he was… a Templar?”

  
Madeline could see the look in Jacob’s eyes. While his body language stayed the same, his eyes spoke volumes. The muscles of his hands suddenly tensed as his grip tightened ever so slightly. He glanced over at the dead man’s body, finding the Templar Crest over his heart.

  
“Jacob, who were they? What’s this talk of Assassin’s and Templars? What’s going on?” She stuttered, speaking quickly. Her emotions were getting the better of her, more so than a few moments before. “I’m… scared,”

  
Jacob immediately pulled Madeline back into his embrace, gently petting her head and soothing the woman to try and calm her down. She could feel his welcoming warmth radiating from his body. “My dear Maddie, I’d never want you to feel scared around me,” Pulling back ever so slightly, he carefully assisted the Magician back up to her feet, keeping a steady hand to her back. “… I suppose I have some explaining to do,”

  
“… Is it true?” She asked. “Are you really an Assassin?”

  
Jacob was silent for a moment, but sighed before nodding his head. “Yes… Would you allow me to walk you back to the train? I’ll explain everything there,”

  
Madeline nodded in agreement with a quiet hum, still a bit shaken from all that has happened in his room. Jacob could sense her uneasiness as he kept her close to him, guiding her out of the room and on their way out back to the hideout where Jacob would finally reveal his true occupation and its vast history would be revealed to her for the first time. 


	11. Juno's Curse - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a mini series I decided to do! 
> 
> Madeline discovers another Piece of Eden hidden in London, an Amulet. What she will soon discover is that the power within in can have dangerous consequences.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, but I’m afraid now is about time for the show to come to its end,”

Madeline Shrike and her fellow magicians had put on a spectacular show, for tonight was the Midsummer’s Night Festival in the city of London. Various events and activities were being held in many parts of London, such as bottle shooting competitions, bobbing for apples, and so much more it’s almost too hard to keep track, but Miss Shrike and friends had decided to put on a magic show in The Strand for the good people of the city.

The moon and stars shined brightly in London’s dark skies, just as the eyes of the audience sparkled as they applauded the girl and her companions as they each took their bows. She titled her head up, scanning the crowd to see if she could spot any familiar faces. Perhaps Jacob decided to attend the festival? Evie and Henry as well? Madeline knew the Assassin’s had planned to survey the festival to make sure everything went smoothly.

Though the Blighters are near extinct tonight and Templar sightings have been lack luster for the last while, you can never be too cautious.

“If you enjoyed tonight’s show, you are more than welcome to visit us at the Magic Club as we perform shows weekly,” she advertised with a wide smile on her face as she reached into her skirt pocket. “Until then, for now we must disappear!”

Pulling out a smoke bomb, Madeline chuckled in onto the wooden stage floor as the fog quickly filled the stage, startling the audience. When the smoke cleared, all the magicians had vanished, taking cover back stage behind the bright red curtains. They waited in silence before their ears were met with a round of applause.

“And that is how you know the show went well,” Jim, Madeline’s stage assistant, teased with a grin.

The group laughed as they applauded each other, exchanging pats on the back, friendly hugs, and the sort as the President of the Magic Club, Mr. Harris walked towards them.

“Splendid job, everyone! The show went off without a hitch!” He beamed, failing to hide his excitement.

“I think Madeline’s card tricks really brought it home, sir,” one Magician, William, spoke up. “I’ve seen you practice those for hours, they were flawless,”

Madeline snickered as she crossed her arms playfully at the man. “That may be true, Will, but they weren’t as flawless as your table top tricks,”

William performed a few tricks where he had three glasses and three red sponge like balls. Using the glasses, he would hide the balls, shuffle them in lightning speeds, then get someone in the audience to try and pick the right one. Sometimes all three balls would magically end up in one glass, leaving a trio of children completely bewildered! One of them even somehow wound up in the pocket of one gentlemen without him even realizing it!

“Or Patrick sawing Jim in half,” William bellowed. “Never seen the lad so terrified in his life!”

The trio laughed as Jim tried to defend himself, stating that he wasn’t supposed to be part of Patrick’s act in the first place. The blonde-haired man shrugged his shoulders at the young man, smiling playful with a small taste of evil lingering in his voice. “That’s what made it much grander!”

He and William erupted with laughter as Madeline tried her best to hold back her giggles, patting her assistant reassuringly on the back. “Don’t worry, Jim, they’re just teasing.”

“Just give me a little warning next time, alright?” Jim sighed for clarification, glaring at Patrick.

Mr. Harris clapped his hands, gaining the groups attention. “That’s enough meddling for now. We need to get this stuff packed and ready to deliver back to the club. After that, I feel you’ve all deserved the weekend off,”

The boys cheered in celebration as Mr. Harris shooed them away to get to work. “We’ll be back to it to plan next Friday’s show early Monday morning!” he quickly added.

Madeline couldn’t stop smiling as she watched her fellow magicians walk away. She hadn’t seen them so happy and lively in a while, it was good to see them enjoying themselves.

“Oh, Miss Shrike, before you join them,” Mr. Harris spoke up as he regained the woman’s attention. “You have a visitor who requested to see you after the show, out in the back,”

“Thank you,” She smiled, trying her best to hide her blush as she eagerly made her way towards the back exit of the stage. It didn’t even take her a millisecond to realize who Mr. Harris was referring to.

Stepping outside, she looked around the courtyard but did not see the man she was looking for. Perhaps she took the wrong exit by mistake? But before she could even react, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist as someone’s chest gently pressed itself against her back as she squealed with surprise. Recognizing the warmth radiating from his body, and the black leather she saw along his arms, she had already known who it was long before he opened his mouth.

“Wonderful job as always, love,” the Assassin spoke in her ear with a grin.

Madeline turned her body around to meet the gaze of her dear beloved, Jacob Frye. With his slick combed back dark brown hair, signature top hat, and his hazel green eyes, shadow of a beard, and handsome jawline, she was unable to resist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly against the leather of his Master Assassin attire. “Jacob, you came!”

“Of course, I did,” he boasted, returning the gesture. “I wouldn’t miss it!”

“Aren’t you forgetting us, brother dearest?” A voice called.

The pair pulled away from their embrace as Evie Frye and Henry Green walked towards them. Madeline smiled as she greeted the couple when they neared. “What a pleasant surprise! It’s been a long time since the last I saw you two,”

“Too long, Miss Shrike,” Henry agreed. “Fantastic performance you and your friends performed.”

“Jacob wouldn’t stop raving about your shows, we thought it was about time to see what all of the fuss was about,” Evie smirked, eyeing her brother with a tease.

“ _Raving_ is a strong word, dear sister,” Jacob talked back with a chuckle before glancing back at the magician. “But I may have mentioned it once or twice,”

“We’re strolling by to scope out the remaining events, would you like to join us?” Henry offered.

Naturally, Madeline would be delighted to go, but she had already promised her boss and friends that she’d stay behind to help them back up for the night. So, when she turned to look at Jacob and into his pleading, hopeful eyes, the idea of saying no crushed her.

“Thank you for the offer, Mr. Green, but I promised to stay behind and deliver our props back to the club,” she sighed with regret.

“Ah, I understand,” Henry nodded, shrugging. “Another time, perhaps?”

“Most definitely,” Madeline agreed.

Evie and Henry took their leave, waving goodbye as they left the area to return to the festival. Jacob remained as the magician turned to face him, her eyes pulsing apologetically.

“I’m sorry, Jacob,” She sighed.

“It’s alright,” He reassured her, brushing a lock of her hair away from her face. “I was hoping, since we hadn’t really gotten the chance to be together this week, we could go a pub? Maybe retire back at your place?”

“I know. . . I’d love to do either of those things, but a promise is a promise,” she nodded.

“Right then,” Jacob sighed with dismay, reluctantly retracting his hand from her face. “Next time then,”

Just as the Master Assassin was turning away, Madeline’s face lit up with a realization as she quickly reached out and snatched his hand. “However, . . .” 

“Yes?” Jacob raised a brow at the girl, her sudden action peaking his interest.

“After tonight, I do have the weekend off,” she recalled.

Jacob’s lips quickly formed into a smile as he eagerly turned his heels and stepped closer towards her. “All weekend?”

Madeline couldn’t help but giggle at Jacob’s behavior, nodding her head with conformation.

Jacob’s smile turned into a wicked smirk, his mind racing of all the things they could do together. “Alright, uh, how about we meet at your lodgings then?”

“Of course, what time?” She asked, her eyes twinkling.

“I have patrol in the morning with the Rooks, so I’ll try to be there by noon at the earliest,” Jacob pondered. “How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect,” Madeline beamed.

Jacob reached his hand out once more, cupping Madeline’s chin as he kissed her lips passionately as he wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her close. Madeline could feel her heart race double its normal speed as her cheeks flushed, hands placed steadily on his chest. It had been a while since the last time they were intimate with each other, and god did she miss it.

“Believe me when I tell you,” he breathed before pecking her lips once more and stared into her eyes. “There’s more where that came from.”

The Assassin managed to steal one more kiss as Madeline chuckled, gently pushing him away as she tried to hide the fact that her cheeks blushed darker than before. “Jacob, my dear Ace of Hearts, go rejoin the others. I’ll see you tomorrow,”

“Tomorrow, my dear,” He smiled as he took off his top hat bowing down at the woman in farewell before quickly slipping back into festive crowd to search for his sister and her lover.

*********

When Jacob regrouped with the pair, they were waiting for him down the street near the Food Market.

“So, what happened?” Henry questioned. “What did she say?”

Jacob raised a finger, signaling that he was catching his breathe. Once he composed himself, he straightened his back, shrugging. “Never got the chance to ask her,”

“Don’t tell me you chickened out, Jacob,” Evie speculated with surprise.

“She had plans for later tonight, it wasn’t the right time,” Jacob explained. “I suppose I’m feeling a little bit anxious because the ring isn’t ready,”

“You don’t even have the ring?” Evie squeaked with shock, hands on her hips.

“It was delayed, so I had planned to surprise Maddie with it tomorrow when she’d said yes,” Jacob went on.

“But she didn’t say yes, because you couldn’t ask her,” Henry realized.

“Thank you for summing that up, Greenie,” Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes in slight frustration.

“What about tomorrow? She’s free then, yes?” Mr. Green speculated. “Pick up the ring in the morning, and when you feel the time is right, propose to her then,”

“You just need patience, Jacob,” Evie reassured her brother, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “The time will come,”

After giving it some thought, Jacob nodded his head in agreement to his sister. “In time, Evie. . . thank you,”

**********

Madeline lost count of how many trips to the club and back to the festival they made to deliver the props. Since they only had the one carriage, it was quite exhausting to say the least. Madeline felt like that they had been doing this all night. In a matter of speaking, they did. Once all the props had arrived at the club, the carriage came back to pick up Madeline and her friends as they hitched a ride to the building to put the props away back in the storage room of the basement.

The storage room could only be accessed by a cellar door hidden behind the building in the back lot. No one normally traveled back there unless they needed extra props for a certain performance, but it was rare considering most of the time, everything Madeline needed could be found back stage.

It was about 3am when Madeline was helping move the last batch of props inside. As she walked down the wooden steps into the room, Madeline couldn’t help but surpass a yawn. She was extremely tired, and as she was carrying a box, her mind slipped into unconsciousness suddenly for only but a moment, but it was long enough for her to lose her footing and topple over to the floor, dropping the box.

“Madeline!” Jim had been the only one outside at the time to notice her fall whilst everyone else had retired inside the Club.

Her head was throbbing. She could have sworn she heard something in her blackened daze. It wasn’t the sound of Jim’s voice, but the whisper of a… woman?

_Here… I am here…_

There was a flash of white light. Finally, Madeline groaned as she regained consciousness, slowly sitting up as her assistant knelt beside her.

“Are you alright? You just collapsed!”

She sat there for a moment, taking in what had just happened. Something like that had never happened to her before. And what was that voice?

Placing a hand to her forehead, she sighed. “I think so… I must have blacked out. How long was I out for?”

“Only a few moments,” he confirmed, offering her his hand as he assisted the magician to her feet. “It’s clearly been a long night for you. I could escort you home, if you’d like?”

Madeline yawned, covering her mouth as she did so before shaking her head. “It’s alright, Jim, it’s not that far from here. I can walk there myself,”

“Only if you’re sure,” he persisted, helping Madeline back up the steps and out into the London air.

“I’m very sure,” she assured the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Give my regards to Mr. Harris and the others,”

“Have a good night then, Miss Shrike,” Jim smiled as he watched Madeline take her leave.

“And you as well, my friend,” she waved.

As the pair went their separate ways, Madeline crossing the street and Jim heading back inside the Magic Club, what they had not realized was that Madeline’s fall earlier had triggered something on the back wall of the storage room. Some sort of switch? Pressure plates? It was unknown at the time, but it had caused a secret doorway to be unlocked. The locks snapped open, a quiet hiss filled the room as a cool breeze creaked through tiny cracks of the broken wall, as it waited patiently for someone to find it and unlock its secret.

_“Here… I am here…”_

_Madeline opened her eyes to find herself standing inside the storage room in the basement of the Magic Club. The room was dark, and the cellar door to the outside world had been locked. Every so often, that sentence would repeat itself._

_But what did it mean? Who was here?_

_“Hello?” Madeline cried out, “Anyone here?”_

_A quiet hiss of a cool breeze blew across the side of her face as she looked about the room. She turned towards he back wall of the room, finding strange precisely cut cracks in the wall. Madeline cautiously made her way towards it. Pressing her hand against the crack, she felt the cool wind push against her fingers._

_Was this a door of sorts? Was there another room behind this wall?_

_“Here… I am here…”_

_Her eyes widened, gasping as she took a step away from the door. Whoever was trying to speak to her, they were on the other side of that wall._

_Curiosity got the better of Madeline as she stepped back towards the wall, pressing both hands on the door and with all her might, she pushed against it. It was heavy, none-the-less, but it wasn’t impossible to move it. With one final heave, the door flew open, and Madeline was met with a bright blinding light._

_An image flashed into her eyes as she tried to protect them with her arms from the harsh light. First there was a… necklace? Then it zapped into the face of a pale woman wearing a strange looking crown and had a crocked smile on her face._

_It was too much for the girl as she fell over, but as she had expected to just collapse to the floor, she didn’t. She fell right through and it felt like she was falling in a never end abyss. Darkness overcame her as she screamed for her life, arms flailing to try and reach out to grab on to something to stop her from falling, but she couldn’t see anything._

_“Maddie? … Maddie!”_

_There was another voice. Male. This one was all too familiar, and it made Madeline’s heart race faster than it already was._

_“Jacob!”_

Madeline yelped as her eyes widened, sitting up as she found herself back safely in the sheets of her bed. She breathed heavily, hand over her heart as she tried to compose herself.

“Christ, Maddie, you scared me for a second there,” a voice spoke as Madeline looked over to see Jacob Frye sitting beside her, a hand on her back as he looked at her with worry.

She sighed in relief as she embraced him, burying her head in the crock of his neck. “Jacob, thank GOD!”

Jacob shushed the girl reassuringly, his hand gently rubbing her back to soothe her pain. “It’s alright, Maddie, it was only a nightmare,”

When she was calm enough, the magician pulled away from his embrace, considering his hazel eyes. “I’m not sure one could even call it a nightmare…”

“Do you remember what happened?” He asked.

The girl shook her head. “It’s all hazy to me. I remember opening a door… and then falling through the floor…”

Jacob hummed in distraught as he pondered what occurred in her dream. “Almost sounds like something from a story book,”

“Heh,” Madeline managed to crack a small smile. “Like falling down the rabbit hole, right?”

“Exactly my point,” Jacob replied before gently intertwining his fingers into her hair by the back of her head, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. “You’re alright in the end. It was nothing more than a dream,”

_But then why did it feel so real?_

“Now then, shall we make up for lost time?” Jacob suggested.

“Lost time?” Madeline repeated in confusion. She glanced over at the clock, noticing that it was now a quarter to 3 in the afternoon. They were supposed to meet nearly 3 hours ago. “Oh, Jacob. . .”

“It’s fine, love, really,” he reassured her with a comforting smile. “I ran into Mr. Harris on the way over here. He mentioned how long you and your friends were out for last night, so I didn’t want to wake you. You needed the rest, that was sure,”

“I’ll try not to make this a regular habit,” She smirked. “So, I’m all yours for the weekend. What shall we do first?”

“Well, first and foremost, we should probably fetch you some food,” Jacob suggested. “You’re most likely starved by now since you missed breakfast… and lunch,”

“Jacob, I just woke up, I’m not—“Madeline began to protest as she maneuvered out of her bed sheets to stand up, but froze was her stomach growled. It was like listening to a dog growl at a cat who was getting a little too close for comfort.

“Precisely,” Jacob spoke with a grin, seeming proud. “Get dressed, and let’s get you something to eat.”

“Alright, just give me a minute to change,” Madeline made her way to her dresser where she pulled out one of the drawers, grabbing the pieces of clothing she needed before tossing them onto the bed. She was about to strip herself of her nightgown when she paused, noticing that Jacob was still in the room, idling. “Jacob?”

“Yes, love?” He acknowledged, his eyes twinkling.

Madeline’s smile grew as she quietly snorted, stepping towards the assassin. “Would you be so kind as to wait for me downstairs?”

“Do I have to?” He asked, his shifting to look at her as if he was a sad puppy.

“Jacob Frye, just because you saw what I fully had to offer, doesn’t mean I’d still not like to have my privacy- -” she lectured with a slight pause of a tease. “Occasionally, every now and then,”

“I just miss seeing you, Maddie,” Jacob replied sincerely before shifting to a playful smirk, wrapping his right arm around her waist. “Sometimes it can mean miss seeing _all_ of you,”  

Madeline giggled at his comment, caressing his cheek as her thumb gently rubbed itself against his prickled jawline. “I’m still slightly recovering from our first session together, my Ace of Hearts. But I will admit, I’ve developed those same feelings toward you, as of recently,”

Jacob reached his hand, grasping her hand in his as he relaxed into her warmth. “Then shall we?”

Madeline stepped closer towards him, the space between them was hardly noticeable. She reached forward, pecking Jacob on the lips with a small smile. “First, lets go out for something to eat, then we’ll talk,” 


	12. Juno's Curse - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline and Jacob spend a romantic evening together, and soon after, Madeline has the same nightmare from last night.

Jacob took Madeline to a pub in The Strand for some afternoon fish n’ chips before shifting to another pub down in Southwark to join some of the Rooks for some pint. Long after nightfall came, the pair took a stroll through the park near the Cathedral in the City of London, talking and catching up on things they’ve missed before making their way back to Madeline’s lodgings.

While Madeline was busy preparing for the festival and other performances in between, Jacob had been busy with helping Sargent Abberline in nailing some newly discovered thugs around the city. They may have not been as dangerous as the Templars, heck even some Blighters, but they sure did cause quite a bit of trouble. Enough trouble for Freddy to have need to call Jacob and his sister in for assistance.

“And then to top it all off, there was another sighting of Spring Heeled Jack down in Devil’s Arche with the Ghost Club,” Jacob continued, his voice containing a hint of complexity. “I’ve never really believed in ghosts and goblins all that much, but that logic is always questioned whenever **he** comes back for an encore.”

“Spring Heeled Jack? Madeline repeated in surprise. “I’ve heard stories about him when I was a girl. There’s supposedly been sightings of him back home in Scotland. I’ve never actually seen him, but I’ve known people who say they have.”

“And what do they think?” Jacob asked.

“Some believe him to be some bugger in a costume just trying to cause a ruckus,” she answered. “Others believe it to be the real deal,”

“Well then, the next time he shows his face again, I’ll find out myself,” Jacob proclaimed triumphantly. “If I can handle fighting a man armed with a shroud to make him immortal, I’m sure I can handle a man who can summon duplicates of himself,”

Madeline stopped in her tracks, lightly jerking Jacob back with her as she did have a hold on his arm as they walked. “He can do that?”

Jacob nodded in confirmation. “Reminds me a bit of a magic trick, but I’m sure you’d be able to do it better. With him, it’s easy to spot him out if you look carefully,”

“Duplication tricks? I’ll keep that in mind,” Madeline snickered, resuming her pace as Jacob immediately followed at her side. “Always know what to say, don’t you?”

“Don’t I always?” Jacob raised a brow at the girl with a tease.

“Anytime, anywhere. . . most of the time,” Madeline smiled playfully as they neared her house.

Jacob scoffed, pretending to be taken back. “Hang on, now, love,” he released her arm before gently pressing her back against the front door, resting an arm just over her head. “Most of the time?”

Madeline shrugged her shoulders, glancing up at his face. “Nobody’s perfect, Jacob,”

“That may be true,” he agreed, his face inching closer to hers as she could feel his warm, slightly intoxicated breath upon her lips. “But perhaps I can redeem myself in a **certain** place?”

Madeline couldn’t help but smile as she cradled his face with her hands, her thumbs gently petting his cheekbones. “You may. . . at a **certain** time, my Ace of Hearts,”

Jacob chuckled light heartedly in defeat, hanging his head as he did so. “It appears I am not the only one who knows what to say,”

“I do miss our more intimate moments, Jacob, I really do,” Madeline reassured the Assassin as she regained his attention. “But I also missed the other moments we share, like early today. Going to pubs, evening strolls, it’s the trivial things we take for granted sometimes.”

She cupped his face again, pressing a long, gentle kiss to his lips before lightly pecking them again as she pulled away. “When the time comes, I will let you know when, sound fair?”

“I would never want to rush you, my dear,” he replied sincerely. “For that I apologize,”

“There’s no need for that”, Madeline reassured him. “Come, let’s get inside,”

Jacob moved away from the girl, allowing her room to unlock the front door and enter the house. As she ventured into the kitchen, Jacob stepped into the main hall, remaining idle as he shut the door behind him. With Madeline occupied, Jacob reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, bright red velvet box.

_Wait it out… see how the evening plays out first._

Hearing her footsteps draw near, he quickly shoved the box back into his jacket pocket as he quickly made himself busy, taking off his coat and top hat as he hanged them on a rack, hoping that Madeline didn’t see the box.

‘Thirsty?” She asked.

Jacob turned, eying a bottle of pint in one hand, and two glasses in the other. “I am now,”

“Picked it up the other day, heard it was your favourite,” she smiled, leading him down the hall.

“A wonderful surprise, love,” Jacob beamed as he followed her into the living room.

Setting down on the couch at the other end of the room, Jacob took the bottle in his hand as he released the cork before pouring a glass for each other. They proposed a toast before taking a drink. Jacob swallowed the drink whole as if it were water. Madeline managed to gulp half, but it felt like a quick rush of fire had burned her throat as she shook her head to try to ease herself.

“That currently is a bit stronger than I’m used to,” she whistled. “Has a bit of a bite to it,”

“You don’t have to drink it because of me, love,” said Jacob.

“It’s fine, really,” she assured him as she set her drink down on the table before them. But just as she moved, a shot of pain coursed through her back and shoulders, her muscles aching as she hissed, flinching at the feel of it as she hunched over slightly.

Witnessing this, Jacob nearly choked as he had been drinking his second glass. Setting the drink down, his hands quickly came upon her for comfort as he shuffled closer to her. “Maddie?!”

“It’s nothing… It appears that the fatigue from working last night has finally caught up to me,” she sighed, laughter light heartedly to try and lighten the mood.

“Where does it hurt?” He asked with concern.

“My shoulders, and along my back,” she huffed. “But mostly my shoulders,”

“Here, let me,” Jacob prescribed as he carefully moved Madeline’s hair before beginning to work on her shoulders. “How does that feel?”

Madeline’s eyes shot wide open like flying saucers she felt the motion against her skin. She could feel the pain slowly diminishing from her body. “Wonderful,” she hummed.

This feeling… this sensation of his hands on her skin… it sparked her senses like fireworks. She felt his hands roamed down to massage her shoulder blades. Feeling his touch after a long while, it sent a shiver down her spine.

_I missed seeing you… sometimes that can mean miss seeing **all** of you… _

Madeline turned her head slowly to look at Jacob, locking onto his gaze. He had always teased her about casting spells, but whenever she looked into those pure hazel eyes or that devilish smile of his, she felt as if she had been casted under a spell. Without even considering it, her hand slowly placed itself into his left thigh. “Jacob?”

Jacob noticed her staring as he stopped his motions, looking back into her eyes as his fingers moved to interlock themselves into her hair to brush it back. “Yes, love?”

Madeline inched her face closer towards his, pausing for a moment as her lips formed into a playful smile. “When,”

Jacob knew exactly what she had meant. With an excited grin plastered on his face, the two-met part way, sharing a kiss as their arms wrapped around each other’s bodies, pulling them closer to one another.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere you’ll be more comfortable?” Jacob purred with suggestion. His arms suddenly snacked under Madeline’s knees and around her shoulders as he lifted her up to his chest, carrying her from the living room and up the stairs to her chambers.

Madeline couldn’t help but giggle at the playful action as Jacob pushed the door open with his boot before stalking into the room, gently setting the magician down on the bed. “You never seize to surprise me, Jacob,”

“Last chance to step down if need be,” Jacob cautioned as he began to undress himself. “I do not wish to cause you further harm if you’re still feeling pain from last night,”

“I will be fine,” She assured the man, sitting up slightly as she worked on untying her corset. “I know you’ll take care of me,”

Jacob had removed everything but his boxers as he couldn’t help but bellow a charming laughter, chucking his trousers to the floor. “I promise to be oh so gentle, after all, love. . .” He smiled as he slowly waltzed towards the edge of the bed, his finger trailing the pattern of the bed cover, before removing her boots “I am but your servant. . .” climbing up onto the bed, gently pulling off her stockings as his hands gliding against the smooth skin of her legs before he crawled closer towards her like a predator coming upon his prey.

Madeline’s cheeks fumed a dark pink as she squirmed in her place. She wanted to hide her face but she couldn’t look away, for Jacob was now towering over her.

“And most importantly,” he continued before lowering his head, placing a gentle kiss upon her chest right over her heart before glancing back to meet her gaze. “I am your Ace of Hearts,”

The two exchanged smiles before their lips touched once more, sharing one passionate kiss after another, tongues grazing one another. Jacob only pulled away for a moment to blow out the candle that illuminated on the bedside table. Making a wish to not be disturbed, the fire blew out as darkness consumed the room, allowing the pair to share their love for each other in peace.

********

_Madeline woke up to find herself back in the basement of the Magic Club. Once again, the cellar door leading to the outside was locked, only this time the mysterious door hidden in the back wall of the room was now open, allowing her entry._

_“I’m back here again?” Madeline spoke aloud, seeming scared._

_“Here… I am here…”_

_Her eyes widened as she nearly stumbled to the floor, eyes locked towards he door. That voice… was the woman trying to tell her that she was inside the room? Was she trapped in there this whole time? Did she need help?_

_Her mind was telling her to stay put, that something wasn’t right. But her heart was telling her otherwise. If someone was in trouble, shouldn’t she go investigate?_

_Madeline urged every bone in her bone to move at her command, walking towards the door. Her hands pressed against the arch of the bricked opening, she passed through the entry way. This time there was no blinding light. The room was pitched dark._

_“Hello? Is someone in here?” Madeline called. “Do you need help?”_

_Torches suddenly came to life, sparking along the walls of the hexagon shaped room. While it did provide some light, Madeline still could not see what or who was causing the sound of the voice._

_“Here… I am here…”_

_A spotlight ignited, shining on something in the center of the room. There was something there, an object, resting on a podium of sorts, shining on display. Stepping closer towards it, Madeline discovered that it was a… necklace?_

_“Wait… I’ve seen that before, but here?” She thought._

_“I am here…”_

_There was the voice again, but it was louder this time. As if this mystery woman were speaking right next to her. Looking down, Madeline quickly realized that the voice was coming from the necklace. But that was impossible! No physical object could speak! This was a necklace for Christ sake! Why is she dreaming this again?_

_“… Are you talking to me?” Madeline asked slowly._

_“I am here… set me free!”_

_Upon hearing the new set of words, the spotlight shined brighter, blinding Madeline’s eyes as she screamed trying to protect herself._

_*******_

Madeline’s eyes snapped awake, her forehead sweating up a storm. Her breathing was heavy and shaky as her eyes darted around to try and recall where she was. She was back in her bedroom, her naked body snuggled up against Jacob as her head laid on his hairy chest, the blanket of the bed covers draped over them as Jacob’s left arm was placed along her back, his quiet snores filling the room.

She sighed with relief that she was back in the real world. That was the second time she dreamt of that voice, of that room. . . what did it all mean?

Glancing over at the wall opposite of the window, she could see faint yellow rays rising on a certain spot of the wall, illuminating from the window. The sun must just be coming up by now. If there really is another room hidden beneath the Magic Club, should she go and see if it’s truly there? She wasn’t going crazy, was she?

“it can’t be a coincidence,” she thought to herself. “All of this started when I fell in that room,”

But what about Jacob?

Madeline turned her head to look at his sleeping face. He seemed well rested enough, so at peace. It was still early. Even Jacob wouldn’t be up at this hour back on the train, would he? What if Madeline left now, did some exploring, and then come back before he wakes up? They had promised to spend all weekend together, but there wasn’t no harm in taking a quick peek was there?

But what if he does wake up before she returns? What would she say if he questioned her?

“If it happens, it happens,” she scowled. “Just go quickly, and don’t try to wake him!”

With a steady breath, Madeline pulled her body back slowly from his before gently moving Jacob’s arm away from her back, setting down to his side. She turned to the side, slowly moving her left leg away from his waist, shifting to a cross legged position, her back turned towards the Assassin. She waited a few moments to make sure her movements didn’t stir Jacob from his slumber. When Madeline thought the cost was clear, she began to move forward, but stopped cold when her movement caused the bed frame to creek.

Jacob’s nose scrunched up, his head twitching slightly. He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up from his side of the bed. “Love? What are you doing up at this hour?”

“I, uh. . .  needed to use the bathroom?” She answered, managing a cheap smile.

Once he rubbed the sand out of his eyes, Madeline’s brown eyes met Jacob’s hazel ones. He had a smug, yet also playful look on his face as he leaned back slightly, using his hands to keep him up. “Maddie, I say this because I love you, you’re not quite good at lying,”

Busted!

Madeline’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she fell back into her sitting position, fiddling with a lock of her hair as Jacob moved to sit by her. He kissed her shoulder gently before looking up at her face, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. “What’s troubling you?”

There wasn’t really another way out of this, was there? Sucking in her gut, Madeline sighed as her hands dropped to her lap. “I had that nightmare again,”

“Again?” Jacob repeated, adjusting his position so he sat up right. “Did you remember anything this time?”

“I remember hearing a voice, and stepping through the doorway. There was this light that came down and it showed me something,” Madeline explained before pausing a moment before hissing with frustration. “Ah, it’s on the tip of my tongue!”

“Don’t beat yourself over it,” Jacob soothed, gently cupping her chin as he turned her to face him. “It was just a dream,”

“But the same one in two days?” Madeline replied with a slight strain in her voice. “This all started after I fell in the basement of the Club. Jacob, I understand if you don’t want to believe me, but I swear I’m not going crazy. The two are connected somehow!”

“Slow down, Maddie,” Jacob eased, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I never said I didn’t believe, or that you were crazy,”

“I just need to check if it’s true. I have to go the Magic Club, but I’ll be back,” Madeline replied. “Maybe it will help ease my conscience,”

“This really is troubling you much, is it?” Jacob asked for confirmation.

“I keep hearing that voice saying the same thing repeatedly,” Madeline sighed as she lowered her head. “I just have this feeling that’s telling me to go there,”

“. . . Let me go with you,” Jacob offered.

“What?” Madeline spoke with surprise.

“Whatever you’re looking for, let me help you find it,” he suggested. “Perhaps it will help you relieve some of that stress you’re feeling,”

“You might have to give me another one of your rare massages when we get back,” Madeline perked up a smile, kissing Jacob’s cheek before moving off the bed to fetch a new change of clothes.

“Or, perhaps if you’re feeling up to it, we could go for round 2?” He offered, sly grin on his face as he picked up one of his shirts.

Madeline snorted as a quick flush of pink coursed through her cheeks before she turned to face the Assassin again. “Jacob Frye--!”

“What?” he shrugged with a light-hearted chuckle. “All I’m saying is we could!”

Madeline rolled her eyes at the man before the pair worked on getting dressed for the day before heading out of the house and onward to the Magic Club.

_Soon. . . This will all be over soon. . ._


	13. The Evening Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just got back from a family vacation to Walt Disney World, and I had an incredible time! I guess the vibes I was getting from that trip inspired this little oneshot! Enjoy!

Madeline’s family life was everything she could ever ask for. She and Jacob were blessed with twin boys, Jeffery and Michael Frye, and Madeline loved them with all her heart. If there were ever any regrets, it was that she wished she could have been around the house a bit more often. She would see them as they got ready for their weekday schooling and for a short while when they returned, but as her magic acts gained more fame and publicity over the years, the Magician had more and more shows piling up, most of them taking place at night, and in some cases, didn’t return until very late into the night.

  
While at times they hired a nanny in which both parents weren’t home, the Master Assassin Jacob Frye, whenever he wasn’t on any missions with his sister and Henry, hunting his targets, or running The Rooks, he’d stay at home and keep an eye on the boys. Jacob enjoyed spending quality time with the twins, everything from playing catch, to even the littlest things such as catching them trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar before supper. 

Perhaps Madeline’s favourite activity to do with her children was reading them bedtime stories, followed by singing them a lullaby to help them fall asleep. With the mother out performing more nightly shows than usual, the torch was passed over to Jacob. While he didn’t feel comfortable with his singing skills, he enjoyed reading stories to his sons. They’d laugh at the voices he’d make for the various characters, and he told them so well that they begin to whimper when it appeared the villain was going to prevail. 

“And they lived happily ever after,” Jacob finished as he closed the Brothers Grimms Fairy Tale book, looking down at his two sons who were nestled on both his sides. “The end,”

“Aw, can’t you read it just one more time?” Jeffery asked with a whine. “I’m not tired yet!”

“Me neither, father,” Michael pleaded. “Please read another story for us!”

Jacob’s lips formed a small smile as he chuckled at his sons. “I’m sorry boys, but I’m afraid that’s it for tonight,” he stated as he glanced at the clock, sighing a bit when he noticed the time. “You should have gone to bed a while ago,”

“Aww,” the boys whined in defeat, moving away from the couch as their father sat up. 

“You two get yourselves in bed now, you have class tomorrow,” Jacob reminded as he walked over to the bookshelf and set the fairytale book aside. 

Jeffery and Michael shuffled towards their beds, trying their hardest not rub their tired eyes or surpass a yawn as they climbed into the covers. The eldest twin had his bed next to the window that overlooked their neighborhood and had a beautiful view of the starry night sky. Just before he began to relax, Jeffery glanced out the window and his eyes widened in surprise. “Michael, Father, come look!” He exclaimed, shoving the covers off his body as he crawled towards the window.

  
“What is it?” Michael yelped as he squired out of his bed and nearly shoved Jacob out of the way to get to his brother’s side and join him in looking out the window. “Oh, wow!”

  
Jacob composed himself as he nearly toppled over from his youngest son’s sheer speed, recovering from the trip as he walked over to his boys, kneeling upon the bed. “What’s all the commotion about?”

  
“Up there!” Jeffery pointed his finger up to the sky, and upon following the trail Jacob’s eyes was met with two brightly shining stars just to the side of Big Ben off in the distance. They had to have been the biggest stars out tonight, possibly the biggest stars Jacob had ever seen.

  
“You mean the stars?” He questioned, raising a brow at Jeffery.

  
“Yes, but I meant that one,” the boy clarified.

  
“The second star to the right,” Michael added. “It’s from one of the stories Mother told us,”

  
Ah, now it was starting to make sense. Jacob smiled upon seeing his son’s eyes light up as they admired the twinkling star in the sky. It seemed they missed seeing their mother around as much as he did. Perhaps even more so. “And what story is that?”

  
“It’s called the Evening Star,” Jeffery answered. “Mother says if you make a wish on it, someday, it’s sure to come true!”

  
Jacob’s smile grew even more was he chuckled light-heartedly. “Then by all means then, dream your little hearts out. But here’s something to remember lads,” He placed his arm around their shoulders, regaining their attention as they each looked to the side to meet his gaze. “If you really want a wish to come true, wishing on a star is quite alright, but that light can only do so much for you two. If you put in some hard work of your own, you boys can do anything you set your mind to,”

  
“Really?!” They both gasped, their faces lighting up.

  
“And then some,” Jacob smirked before he scooped them up in his arms into a bone crushing hugs as their gleeful shrieks filled the room. “Now it’s really time for you two to get some sleep, alright?”

  
“Yes, Father,” they nodded their heads in agreement.

  
Jacob placed Jeffery back down to crawl into his covers before carrying Michael back over to his bed on the other side of the room. He set the youngest down gently, ruffling his hair as the boy got comfortable.   
“Sleep tight, boys,” Jacob spoke in a hushed tone as he extinguished the candle that lit up the room with light.

  
The twins yawned their farewell as Jacob quietly slipped out of the room. He could feel his own eyes starting to grow heavy, and it was decided that perhaps he should consider getting some rest as well. He made his way back downstairs to quickly tidying up some things to making the living space a bit nicer for Madeline when she would return in the morning. Once that was done, he moved on to work on extinguishing the candles and lights along the first floor.

  
As he did so, the sound of the front door opening alarmed him. He flinched at the sound as he quickly turned around, going for his throwing knife hidden inside his jacket pocket when he froze. He watched as a familiar feminine figure shut the door behind her before turning her face to meet his gaze.

  
Jacob sighed with relief, the fear of it being an intruder went away as he neared his wife. “Maddie, you’re back!”

  
Madeline smiled as the two shared an embrace. “The final show ended a bit earlier than expected, and I didn’t have any interest in spending the night at the club tonight,”

  
The pair pulled back from the embrace before sharing another token of affection, a kiss. The magician’s hands cradled the Master Assassin’s cheeks as his arms were wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her close.

  
“Besides,” Madeline breathed as Jacob finally pulled back. “I missed you, my dear Ace of Hearts,”

  
“I am not the only one who missed you in return,” Jacob grinned.

  
“Are the boys in bed?” She questioned.

  
“Took me a while to do so, but yes,” He answered with a tired sigh. “They get their wild imaginations from you, you know,”

  
“And they inherited your excitable energy,” Madeline teased in reply. “Although judging by the dark circles I’m seeing under your eyes, you seem to be lacking that now,”

  
“I’ll give you that,” Jacob agreed, “They can be a handful,”

 

“Then perhaps it’s time we both get some sleep,” Madeline suggested.

  
“I know I’ll get plenty now that I have you by my side again,” Jacob smirked as he peppered Madeline’s face with kisses, making her cheeks flush as she giggled at his touch.

  
“Jacob--- you’ll make me wake up the twins!” she shushed playfully.

  
Finally managing to meet his gaze again, Jacob had resorted to a puppy dog type look on his face. Oh, how she loathed him doing that, and yet it was so adorable all at the same time.

  
“Just let me check on the boys first,” she persuaded, “I’ll meet you in our room,”

  
“As you wish,” Jacob smiled.

  
Jacob managed to steal one more kiss before letting Maddie go as he went back to his task. Mrs. Shrike made her way up the stairs and down the hall towards the twins shared room. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she poked her head inside to see the two boys each in a deep slumber. She smiled at the sight, slipping inside the room as she stood between the two beds, watching them for a moment as she admired their faces. It had been a while since she last saw them, and she missed her sons terribly.

  
Her gaze glanced over to the window, spotting the Evening Star shining in the night sky. She smiled, an idea coming to mind. Madeline slowly began to make her way to Jeffery’s bedside, whilst in a hushed tone, began to sing a special song;

  
“The evening star comes shining bright,  
Make a wish and hold on tight,”

  
She brushed her fingertips along his hair before planting a kiss on Jeffery’s forehead before slowly and quietly moving over to Michael’s bedside, doing the same.

  
“There’s magic in the air tonight,  
And anything can happen…”

  
She wanted to let her sons know that she was home once again, and Madeline felt that she had done just that. Turning around, she spotted Jacob at the arch of the doorway, discovering that he had watched her little performance. Nothing really needed to be said as he extended his hand towards her as she drew closer to the Master Assassin. She took her hand in his and the pair quietly shut the door behind them, letting their sons sleep peacefully, for they would get one heck of a surprise in the morning once they see that their mother had returned home. 


	14. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blighters kidnap Madeline and try to make a show out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3163

It was a crisp, chilly morning in London by the docks of the River Thames. Winter was nearly upon England’s capital, which means soon the patrols were going to become much more irritating. A male Rook, Johnathan, was trying to keep his hands warm by a fire that was lit by the outside furnace, taking a short break from walking his rounds about the streets. His eyes scanned the street before him, watching as citizens walked by, conversing with one another as workers in the background labored in the docks, getting crates and other deliveries ready for the ships as they were pushed and carried to their mode of transport.

Footsteps caught his attention as Johnathan glanced over to the alley behind him, spotting a woman with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a familiar green get up just like his. A fellow Rook. “Morning, Betty,”

“Hey, Johnny,” She greeted with a grin as she joined him at the fire. “How goes it?”

“All quiet, not much else to talk about,” he sighed, rubbing his hands together. “It’s a bit strange, though. . . there hasn’t been much action from the Blighters for a few days. Wonder what they’re up to?”

“We’ve taken the city from them, and they’re low in numbers,” the woman exclaimed with such confidence the very smile on her face could warm Johnathan’s body from head to toe faster than the fire. “They know better than to mess with us now, or the Boss for that matter,”

“Speaking of, where is he now?” He asked.

“Out with some of the lads at the pub near Baker Street,” Betty answered. “They’re supposed to pop by here sooner or later, so I imagine they’ll be heading our way now,”

The pair conversed with one another for a short while, catching up on family matters and such when traffic on the street suddenly became chaotic. Three red carriages and a cargo transport carrying a vault suddenly stormed across the street, startling passerby’s as they came to a halt in front of the docks. One by one, men and women wearing matching red uniforms trampled out of their transports, some clearing the dock of its workers while others prepared to move the vault.

“Damn it, Blighters--!” Betty gasped, nearly tripped on her feet as she stepped back. “They just came flying out of nowhere!”

“What’s going on. . .” Johnny mumbled. He spotted movement by the carriages. Looking over, he noticed a brute escorting a young woman. His hand held a tight grip on her arm as walked carefully behind her, escorting her down to the docks towards the vault. “Isn’t that---?”

“It’s Ms. Shrike!” Betty realized. “What’s she doing mingling with them?!”

“I’ll scoop out a head, go get the boss, Betty,” Johnny ordered with haste. “Go!”

Betty nodded as she frantically ran in the opposite direction and back down the alley she appeared from. Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets to keep warm, he made his way across the street, keeping his head low as a crowd began to gather by the entrance.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, gather around!” A voice spoke up as a Blighter got up on a crate, signaling the nearby civilians to attention. “What you’re about to witness is history in the making!”

There were murmurs within the crowd. Voices spoke of recognizing Madeline, thinking that this was supposed to be some sort of stunt? An advertisement for the Magic Club? But what kind of stunt involves a vault?

Johnathan mixed in with the crowd, his eyes scanning the “stage” that was made. He recalled his Boss’s teachings. _Keep your eyes sharp, spot something no one else may see_. There was a sudden glint in his eyes, like the flash of a metal object caught his attention. He peered his eyes over to Madeline and her escort. . . ah ha! A gun was pointed at her back.

“It’s a trap,” He muttered to himself. “This is no stunt, they’re trying to kill her--!”

“Ms. Shrike will be tied down and secured inside this vault, which will then be dropped into the River Thames,” The Blighter host exclaimed. “Ms. Shrike will have less than 3 minutes to escape the vault before enough water seeps inside it,”

The crowd gasped in anticipation. They all think it’s just a show. But Johnny knew better. He knew what they were up to. He hoped that Betty returned with the Boss in tow soon, or Ms. Shrike wouldn’t last much longer. He couldn’t take on an entire group of Blighters on his own!

Madeline’s wrists were forced forward, as a female Blighter tied them together with some rope. Once they were set, the vault door opened and the magician was shoved inside of it as they resealed the door, spinning the lock to reset it. Johnathan could hear her fists banging against the solid surface of the vault, trying to signal someone for help. But the crowd was too loud. No one else could hear her.

Suddenly the vault started floating, as a crane slowly began to pull up into the air. Johnathan glanced back behind him, his eyes frantically searching for any sign of his fellow Rooks to back him up. Finally, he glanced up to the rooftop of the building across from him, and he exhaled the biggest sigh of relief.

*********

There was Jacob Frye, kneeling upon the edge of a rooftop as he, Betty, and few more of his Rooks scanned the dock, watching as the Blighters put on a show and a vault was being lifted by a crane.

“I’ve lost sight of her, but I’m telling you Ms. Shrike was there, boss,” Betty persuaded. “Johnny and I saw her down there with our own eyes!”

“I believe you, Bets,” Jacob reassured the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Just help me relocate her then,”

Eyes back towards the docks, Jacob’s eyes scanned every inch of that area and didn’t see any sign of her.

“Come on, Maddie. . . where are you,” Jacob muttered under his breath.  Soon becoming frustrated, his gritted his teeth as he activated his eagle vision. Perhaps his advanced sight would be of better assistance in tracking her down, allowing him to see through walls and such. . . there!

Jacob saw Madeline struggling to keep her balance as the vault was carried into the air by the crane.

“She’s inside the vault--!” His eyes shot wide as he stood from his kneeling position, catching his Rooks attention.

“Boss?” Betty spoke with worry but was quickly interrupted.

“Rooks, take the ground, I’ll go in from above as a distraction,” Jacob ordered as he removed his top hat and slipped on his hood. “It’s time we cancelled their show,”

The Rooks quickly obligated as they squired to the side, making their way down the side of the building. Jacob reached into his trench coat, bringing out his pistol. Making sure it was full of rounds, he held a tight grip on it whilst with his gauntlet arm, aimed and fired his grappling hook towards the neck of the crane, landing a hit. He jumped forward, his free hand catching the wire as he began to fly down towards the docks. The crane operator caught wind of this and before she could even make another move, Jacob took aim with his weapon and fired, catching a headshot as she toppled to the side.

The gun shot caught the attention of the crowd as a sea of panic grew within them as many began to run for cover as the rest of the Rooks came charging in, Johnathan grouping up with them. The sight startled the Blighters as their leader, the “host” of the show started barking orders to fight back.

“Don’t just stand there--!”

However, he failed to noticed Jacob flying down straight for him as he released his hold on the wire and toppled right onto him, shoving him off the crate he was standing on as the pair barrel rolled onto the wooden flooring of the dock. Jacob emerged on top as he activated the blade of his assassin gauntlet, striking the Blighter in the shoulder as the man howled from the pain.

“Release her, now!” Jacob yelled, his eyes staring right into his soul. If looks could kill, the man would already be dead.

The Blighter coughed, blood seeping from his shoulder wound. “You want to save her—” The man paused, something catching his eye. His face suddenly went from terrified to. . . an almost smug like expression as his lips formed a grin. “—then you’ll need to start swimming, mate,”

Jacob pulled his head back, appearing puzzled as to why the man would say that—wait a bloody minute!

He stepped back away from the Blighter’s body as he looked towards the vault, seeing the rope tied on its sides, attached to some sort of hook at their ends at the tip of the crane’s neck. Turning his head ever so slightly, he saw a Blighter taking aim at the hook. If he shot it, the hook would cut lose and the Vault would--!

“No!” He shouted, reaching for his pistol as he took aim and fired. . . a second too late.

The shot killed the gunner, yes, but not in time for him to stop hook from cutting lose. The vault flew down and crashed into the polluted water of the River Thames, creating a giant splash that nearly hit the Assassin.

“Maddie!” He yelped.

He was about to charge forward then Johnathan sprang up, catching his arm. “Boss wait, it’s too dangerous!”

“I don’t care, MOVE!” He commanded as he shoved Johnathan’s hand a side.

Jacob ran straight for the edge of the dock, leaping forward as he nosedived straight into the water, and swam after the vault to free his love.

********

Madeline felt as if she was free falling for a brief moment before the vault crashed into the water, rocking her violently side to side as she hit her head on one of the walls, her vision starting to blur.

“Not now--!” she hissed.

To think not just 15 minutes ago she was walking home from working all weekend at the Magic Club and the Blighters ambush her, forcing her into this charade that could cost Madeline her life!

Shaking her head, Madeline’s vision started to clear as she could hear the vault sinking deeper into the water. She looked down at her wrist and began twisting, pulling, anything she could think of to try to rid herself free of her bonds. She froze once she heard a crack within the walls, looking up at one of the corners of the vault to see water beginning to spray inside.

“Oh, come on!” she huffed in dismay.

Unable to remove the ropes, frantically reached down to search her jacket pocket for anything useful. She felt something, grabbed it and immediately brought it out.

“Thank the Lord!” she praised a sigh of relief.

Lock picks! Those Blighters did everything according to plan except for searching her! They must be starting to lose their touch.

Once more water began to seep inside, Madeline frantically searched for a solution to appear before herself to escape. The lock picks weren’t sharp enough to cut the rope, so she would have to try something else. Her eyes caught the inside mechanism of the vault’s lock against the door. Perhaps with the lock picks she could find a way to set herself free from the inside! 

On her knees, Madeline quickly got to work on the lock, studying its design and figuring out the proper course of action. As she worked, the feeling of the water rising shook her at her core, encouraging her to work faster. Its cold temperature wasn’t exactly helping with the situation either. First, they were along her legs, then they moved up to her waits, and then her hips.

As she managed to pick the first lock, the vault suddenly shook as the bottom surface felt less light than before. The vault must have touched down at the bottom of the river. If that was the case, the water would start pouring in faster any second now.

“Come on, come on, come on--!” she hissed tirelessly.

Second lock cracked! And not a moment too soon. The water was rising increasingly faster as predicted. It coursed up along her stomach, ribcage, and her chest as her body began to float inside the vault, and the cold pierced her skin.

Madeline was about to start working on the third lock when something caught her ear. It sounded like something was pounding itself against the vault from outside, as the giant lock also begin to wiggle slightly. Was it the edge of a ship? It couldn’t be, could it? It would be too far for the boats to even tap it, would it? Fish perhaps? Would they be even dumb enough to swim in this water? Not possible, besides, they would be far too light to even hit it enough to make a sound.

What if--- what if it was not a something, but a some **one**!

The thoughts idled her mind for longer than she would have liked, for Madeline just realized that the water had moved up past her neck. Snapping back into reality, Madeline quickly resumed her task. She kept at it until the water went just passed her lips.

_Damn it!_

She lifted her head, took a deep breath and dove into the water. It was more difficult for her to work, pushing against the waters gravity. Trying to manage her breathing, Madeline concentrated with all her might.

_Almost there…!_

Her hastiness of wanting to get out as quickly as possible made her breath waver, as her vision slowly started to blur.

_No, no, no! Not now, not when--!_

The third lock snapped!

_Yes!_

Her excitement got the better of her as she yelped, her mouth opening as water pumped its way inside her. With the breath and strength, she had left, she pushed on the vault door with all her might. With the locks broken, the giant wheel like handle should be spinning lose. The door slowly started to peer open, and that’s when exhaustion began to take over Madeline’s body. Her eyes began to close as her lips parted open slowly, more water sneaking into her system.

The last thing she saw was a hand reaching out towards her.

*********

Madeline felt warm. She could slowly feel herself coming to again.  Her eyes opened to see… water?!

“Ah!” she yelped, shooting up right.

“Maddie?” A voice called.

Madeline breathed in and out heavily as she tried composing herself, checking her surroundings to find out where she was. She was sitting in a tub in the well furbished bathroom of her dressing room back at the Magic Club, her soaked clothes tossed to the side, hanging on a chair.  The magician glanced down at her wrists to see the rope was gone, though you could still see faint red markings along her skin.

Footsteps could be heard as a masculine figure entered the room, kneeling next to the tub as he reached out and gently turned the woman’s head to face him.

“Jacob!” Madeline shifted forward, wrapping her arms around the assassin as if her life depended on it.

“It’s alright,” he soothed, returning the embrace as his fingers petted her damp hair. “I’m right here,”

Madeline pulled away slowly to properly meet Jacob’s gaze. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black pants. . .  well, damp white dress shirt as Madeline’s soaking wet body just got water stains on it when she hugged him.

“How did you find me?” she asked.

“Some of the lads and I ran into Betty, mentioned something about you and the Blighters showing up down by the River Thames. When I realized they put you inside that vault I just---” Jacob stopped mid explanation as he tried to control his emotions.

“Jacob…” Madeline called softly as her hands caressed his cheeks.

“I just. . . couldn’t stand the thought of losing you in such a way,” he continued, shaking his head. “I wasn’t quick enough to stop the vault from going into the river, I hesitated and I nearly lost you. . . “

“But Jacob, even after all of that, you still came after me,” Madeline recalled. “Was that you I heard outside the vault?”

Jacob chuckled light heartedly. “I was trying to force it open, and then it just suddenly unlocked,”

“That was me! I broke the locks from the inside,” She smiled. “It appears your lockpick teachings finally came in handy,”

“Thank goodness for that,” Jacob smiled.

Now she realized why he was wearing different attire than normal. His original outfit must have soaked as well from swimming in the river so he changed.

The pair shared a laugh before silence filled the room once more. For a while they didn’t say a word to each other. They just stared into each other’s eyes as Jacob gently pressed his forehead against hers, taking in her scent.

“If it wasn’t for your quick thinking, I don’t think I would have been able to pull you out of there,” He finally spoke.

“And if it wasn’t for you coming after me, I don’t think I would have resurfaced at all,” she replied.

“A world without Madeline Shrike. . . “Jacob pondered. “I would certainly miss being your dear Ace of Hearts,”

Madeline’s eyes perked up with a gasp. “I thought you weren’t a fan of nicknames?”

Jacob shrugged, a playful grin appearing on his lips. “It’s growing on me, I just ask not to say it out in public just yet, alright?”

“Deal,” She agreed. “. . . I love you, my dear Ace of Hearts,”

“And I love you, my dear Maddie,” He smiled warmly in return.

The two leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, keeping each other as close as they were able. When Madeline pulled away, her cheeks suddenly flushed as she lowered her face.

“You’re blushing. . .what’s wrong?” Jacob questioned.

“This is back in my dressing room, isn’t it? What if Mr. Harris, or Jim, or one of my co-workers see us. . . well, me, like this?” She asked.

“You need not worry, I’ve asked them to not disturb until I’m satisfied with your recovery,” Jacob assured her as he reached over for a towel, a sly grin on his face. “Mark my words dear Maddie, this is not the first time I’ve seen you bare, and it won’t be the last.”

“Jacob--!” Madeline gawked at the man as she playfully splashed him with water from the tub, the assassin using the towel to shield himself.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,”


End file.
